Ed Edd to Eddy no iru kono subarashī sekai
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Pasaron 5 años despues de Big picture show. Ya tiene 18 años. Eddy quiere hacer la estafa definitiva pero desafortunadamente lo llevaron hacia la muerte junto con Edd y Ed. Son teletransportado junto con el joven japones y la diosa. Tendrán que derrotar al rey demonio
1. Capitulo 1 Junto con los Eds

**NOTA DE AUTOR; LOS PERSONAJES DE KONOSUBA Y EEnE ****NO SON MIOS**

Capitulo 01 Bienvenido al mundo de fantasía Eds

En la tarde. Los tres jóvenes están preparando para la otra estafa. El Joven que tiene puesto la campera marrón con un gorro negro esta construyendo una maquina. El otro joven de Pelo naranja corto. que tiene la estatura alta y esta de chaleco de verde oscura con una remera blanca esta leyendo un comic de fantasía. El ultimo esta sentado a lado el que esta leyendo el comic. Esta puesto con la campera amarilla oscura. Esta leyendo el plano y el dice al de gorro negro.

-¿Esto va a funcionar. No doble D?-Grita emocionado a doble D. el joven responde.

-Depende lo que aguante la maquina. Eso de crear jawbreaker. No tenemos que exceder la maquina o podría estallar- Limpia la mano con el pañuelo. El enano acerca la maquina y empieza a presionar el botón rojo. Doble D abofetea la mano del Enano. -No Eddy. Primero la seguridad- Eddy frunce el ceño y gira la vuelta

-Primero la seguridad- Imita la voz de Doble D. va donde la caja y abre. Eddy mira donde esta el joven que esta leyendo el comic y tira el traje y grita.- Ed ponte esto- Ed mira el traje y sonríe. Corre hacia la caja y pasa por encima de Eddy. Dejando aplastado. Eddy gruñe de dolor y pone el traje de seguridad y va donde doble D y le da el traje.

-¿Eddy donde esta Ed?- Doble D pregunta. Eddy señala a la caja y abre de golpe revelando que es Ed puesto con un traje de seguridad y grita

-¡!!Estoy listo para la Misión¡¡-Ed acerca a los dos. Doble D aclara la garganta.

-Caballeros estamos aquí para probar mi invento que se puede crear el jawbreaker. no Un jawbreaker común. Sino la mejorada jawbreaker que tendra los mejores sabores que hayan probado en toda su vida-Doble presiona el botón. La maquina empieza a sacudir poco y doble D gira la vuelta a los dos amigos -Chicos serán mejor alejarse- Los tres se aparta alejándose. La maquina comienza a salir vapores. Doble D pone el casco. Eddy baja la mascara. Ed mira fijamente la maquina. Cuando la maquina dejo de sacudir. Los tres se acerca la maquina. Y Eddy grita a doble D.

-¡¡¡Esta chatarra no sirve!!!- agarra el palo de béisbol y corre hacia la maquina. Doble D lo detiene el intento de destruir.

-¡¡Alto Eddy. Mira!!- Señala la maquina donde esta dentro de un microonda. Doble D acerca la maquina y mete la mano. Revela el jawbreaker hecho. Eddy pone una gran sonrisa y Ed grita emocionado. Doble D pone una sonrisa de orgullo y dice -Caballeros este es el jawbreaker Eds- Eddy corre hacia el jawbreaker y lo mete en su boca. Sus ojos salen un brillo y grita al cielo

-¡¡¡Este es el Jawbreaker definitivo¡¡¡- Disfruta el jawbreaker. Mira a doble D y grita -¡¡Doble D haz mas!!!- Doble D oprime el botón. La maquina arranca sale otro jawbreaker. – Haz que salga mucho no uno. Los necesitamos para hacer negocios-

-Eddy no podemos exceder la maquina. Solo se puede sacar uno individual- Eddy chasquea el dedo. Ed agarra el cuerpo de doble D. -¿Eddy que vas hacer?-

-voy a oprimir el botón varias veces para que salga múltiple jawbreaker- Eddy oprime el boton varias veces el botón rojo y la maquina sacude bruscamente. Doble D grita a Eddy que pare. Eddy no escucha a doble D. esta cegado de codicia y avaricia. Ed mira la maquina y siente que algo malo va a pasar.

-Ed no se siente bien- La maquina se torna el color violeta y sale muchos jawbreaker purpura y Eddy aprieta sus dientes de emoción. La maquina empieza a salir mucho vapores. Doble D mira el regulador de presión. Esta sobre el limite rojo y el cristal se crea una grande grieta. Doble D grita a Ed

\- Ed suéltame tenemos que apagar la maquina o sino estallara- Eddy mira a los dos con la sonrisa codiciosa.

-¡!!No Lo suelte Ed. Tendremos mucho jawbreaker para el resto de nuestras vidas. Jajajajajjajaj!!- la Maquina se torna el rojo empieza a disparar tornillos calientes. El regulador de presión llega al máxima temperatura y rompe la flecha. La maquina deja de crear jawbreaker y sigue sacudiendo. Los tubos de salida empieza a salir humo negro. Eddy gruñe y empieza a golpear la maquina para que arranque. La maquina hace un gran destello que cubre el centro de vecindario. Los vecinos salen de la casa y mira al cielo lloviendo muchos jawbreaker. En el centro de vecindario había un gran cráter pero no había ni un solo rastro de los Eds.

**En algún lugar desconocidos**

Los Eds están en un lugar oscuros sentados en cada uno de las sillas con otro joven de pelo marrón con una campera deportiva de verde oscura. Los cuatros jóvenes están confundidos. En frente de ellos había una silla blanca vacia.

¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta doble D y Eddy mira alrededor

-No estamos en el vecindario- Eddy responde confundido. Ed queda pretificado

-Estamos en un mundo que no hay television ni salsa- Ed se levanta de la silla corre alrededor de los jovenes y grita asustado- ¡¡¡NO HAY TELEVISIONNNNN!!!- Doble D trata de calmar a Ed. Eddy golpea a ed fuerte en la cara. El joven de pelo marrón castaño mira al trio extraño. Hasta una voz femenina dice

-Eddy Sampson. Edward Vincent. Ed Hill y Kazuma Satou les doy la bienvenida al mas alla.- Camina pasando al grupo y se sienta en la silla blanca- Por desgracias para todos ustedes. Fallecieron haces poco. Sus vidas fueron cortas, están muertos-muestra la sonrisa a los cuatro mostraba las reacciones. Doble D esta petrificado y sus ojos miraron para abajo y su mente decia

-Yo he muerto- Los ojos de Eddy se agranda y pone las mano sobre su cabeza y su mente decia

-No puedo creer. Por mi culpa cometí las dos muertes- Ed mostraba los ojos lloroso y se oculta su cabeza bajo el chaleco verde y el dice en voz baja

-No estoy en un lugar feliz- Kazuma tenia la reaccion neutral y pregunta a la chica

-Dime algo, ¿Qué hay de la chica que salve?- sus ojos miraba al suelo

-Esta Viva- Contesta la pregunta. Kazuma suspira de alivio

-Menos mal- Su mente decia- Mi muerte no fue en vano-

-No hacia falta. La chica pudo salir ilesa. Aunque no hiciste nada- La cabeza de Kazuma se levanta y la chica de pelo azul sigue explicando. -Era imposible que ese tractor se detuviera antes alcanzarla-Ojea el libro a lado de ella. Los Eds miran a kazuma.

-¿Un momento?-

-Si-La chica de pelo azum

-Un tractor me atropello-

-No. Te moriste de susto-

-¡¡¿Morí de susto?!!!-Grita kazuma. La chica de pelo azul rompe la seriedad y empieza a reir. Eddy tapa la boca para contener la risa. Ed Tambien esta riendo.

-Te moriste de susto. No puedo creerlo-Eddy dice en susurro

\- Hahahahaha Murio por susto murio por susto- Ed burla a Kazuma. Doble D regaña a los dos.

-Chicos no burle de la muerte de Kazuma- Doble D defiende a kazuma. La chica de pelo azul empieza a explicar mientras se rie.

-Incluso te orinaste despues de tu muerte de susto. Cuando te llevaron al hospital. Los medicos no pararon de reir de tu muerte. Llamaron a tus padres y fueron a verte pero no pudieron parar de reir- Kazuma tapa los oidos

-¡¡Paren paren!!-La chica de pelo azul mira a los Eds. Ella rie

-ustedes tres murieron por culpa del invento de Edd. Pero la codicia del Enano los mataron junto. Aparte leí cada perfil de ustedes. Eddy por tus acciones ridiculas e intento de estafas fallidas no pudiste ganar ni un solo centavo y inclusive llevaste las dos muertes junto contigo por tus deseos-Mira A doble D – Eddward tus inventos fueron creativos pero ni siquiera conseguiste hablar bien con las chicas de tu edad encima eres debil- Doble D frunce el ceño con rubor ligero. Eddy y Kazuma mira Dagas a esa chica de pelo azul. Mira Ed – Ed por tus acciones son bastante divertidas y encima un idiota con fuerza anormal- Ella rie viendo los historiales de los Eds. Doble D. Eddy y Kazuma dicen en su pensamiento a lo unisono

-Encima nos acabamos de conocer. Esa mujer es- La chica de pelo azul se levanta de la silla y se presenta.

-Me llamo Aqua la diosa de axis. Ustedes cuatros tienen dos opciones. Uno empezar de cero con recuerdo intacto. Otra es vivir en el cielo como un anciano.- Aqua acerca a los cuatro y susurra- en el cielo no es recomendable. Es aburrido no hay televisión no. hay videojuegos. No hay mangas. No hay comida. No hay relaciones sexuales. Solamente quedara tomando el sol para siempre. Aunque dudan que van a ir al cielo.- Los cuatro responde distinta respuestas

-No quiero ir al cielo- Responde kazuma

-Prefiero hacer nueva vida que tomar sol- Responde Eddy

-Me encantaría ir al cielo pero no me gusta hacer nada. Diria que no- Doble Responde rascando la cabeza de atrás.

-¡!!A Ed no le gusta el cielo que no haya Televisión¡¡¡- Respondiendo directo

-aunque empezando desde cero tampoco es bueno. Asi les propongo algo. ¿Ustedes les gusta los videojuegos?-

-¿Eh?-Kazuma y los Eds dijieron a lo unisono.

-¡Hay un mundo que podra perder la paz en mano de rey demonio. Las vidas de los habitantes han perdido en manos de la Matanzas y saqueos del ejercito del rey demonio. Tendran que derrotar al rey demonio quien siembra el terror!-Levanta las dos manos iluminando la luz- O eso dicen- Edd. Eddy y Kazuma se tragaron simultáneamente y Ed muestra sonrisa tonta.-asi que nadie de ese mundo quiere renacer donde el pueblo va en descenso.- escoge ambos hombros- eso nos ocurrio. Enviar personas que se murieron de otros mundos con la memoria intactas.-

-Que sentido tiene que enviarnos a morir en el otro mundo- Kazuma dice

-por eso ofrecemos algo para vosotros. Tienen derechos a llevar cualquier cosa a eleccion. Pondra tener armas o intelecto. Ustedes pondrá rehacer sus vidas utilizando para ayudar a los habitantes con los conocimientos y recuerdos que tienen entre ustedes-

-Podemos aprender idioma del otro mundo- Kazuma pregunta. Aqua saca un manual.

-Los dioses lo saturaran su celebros aunque tiene efectos secundario minimo- Doble D se levanta al escuchar.

-Efectos secundario?-Acerca a Aqua- Señorita dame el manual- Aqua se niega a dar. Doble D la arrebata y lee la advertencia

**AUNQUE LA INSTALACION PODRIA AFECTAR SU INTELECTO. NO NOS HAREMOS RESPONSABLE DE LOS DAÑOS OCACIONALES**

Doble D mira Aqua y dijo

-Efecto secundario minimo?. Mas bien un efecto que podria afectar nuestros celebros ustedes no haran responsables cuando nos pasemos algo-Frunce los ceño a Aqua. Eddy y Kazuma tambien.

-Para nada aunque resta sus atributo y terminaria descerebrado especialmente a Ed- Muestra la sonrisa natural.

-Creo que escuche descerebrado no Edward- Mira a Doble D.

-Si Señor Satou. Y para acortar solo Doble D llamame- Frunce el ceño a Aqua

-¡Vamos Elijan. Les concedere los poderes!- Arrojan las cartas a los cuatro. Los cuatros se arrodilla. Cada pensamiento decian.

-Si Fuera videojuego elegiria las armas tambien seria hacer trampa. Tengo que experimentar- Pensamiento de kazuma

-Tendre que elegir con cuidado- Pensamiento de Doble D. mirando las cartas.

-Solo tengo que elegir lo que me convenga para otro mundo- Pensamiento de Eddy rascando la cabeza mientras mira la carta

-Pan tostado pan tostado- Mira la carta hasta que encontró una indicada y grito-¡¡ Encontre una!!!-Agarra la carta. Las manos de Ed materializa el gran escudo dorado . Se levanta y pone en posición de pelea y imita la voz gruesa- Los pateare el trasero-Golpeando el aire. Doble D encontro la carta indicada. Su mano brilla aparece un gran libro grueso. Eddy dice a doble D

-Porque elegiste un estupido libro. O no me digas que vas a golpear con eso-

-No es un libro común Enano. Es el grimorio que contiene hechizos poderosos. Buena eleccion. Si que tienes gran cerebro-Mirando a Ed juegueteando con el Escudo- Y lo de Ed eligió el Gran Escudo de Ateneas que tiene bastante defensa es una buena combinacion con una fuerza anormal de Ed que podría hacer bastante daño- Explico aqua mientras que miran a los dos restante que quedan decidiendo que carta elige. Mientras ella come papa fritas y dice- oigan ustedes dos apúrense que tengo muertos que atender-Eddy gruño. Siguio observando las carta. Algo le llamo la atención una carta que formaba una espada con cruz y el penso puso una sonrisa.

-Esa carta si que me llamo la atención. Con eso podre superar a los dos-Agarra la carta. Su hace un destello. Los ojos de eddy se agrandaron para esperar el arma definitiva. Cuando termino de formar. La boca de Eddy cayo al suelo al ver una daga azul. En el medio del la hoja hay una barra negra. Aqua empieza a reir al ver lo que eligio. Eddy se enoja y empieza a gritar a la diosa-¡¡¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO DIOSA INUTIL!!!-Aqua termino de reir y se seca la lagrima y empieza a explicar.

-Es Excalibur- duro un silencio diez segundo. La cara de Aqua Seria se rompe a reírse fuerte.-Es la primera vez que veo una carta asi. Pero lamentablemente no se nada de caracteristica que tiene-Eddy se aprieta los dientes fuertes furioso. Su cara se torno rojo. Y dijo

-Dame otra carta-Mirando fijamente a la diosa

-No hay reembolso- Responde directamente

-¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!!- Corre hacia la diosa. Pero es detenido por Ed agarrando la cabeza. Sin querer se apretó fuerte. Su cara se torno purpura por falta. Doble D corre hacia Ed y grita.

-¡Ed suéltalo lo vas ahogar!-Ed mira a Eddy pidiendo que lo suelte. Ed lo suelta. Eddy esta en el suelo recuperando el oxigeno

-Lo siento Eddy- Fue recibido por un golpe en la cara. Eddy se levanta y mira nuevamente a la diosa Vuelve a intentar atacar. Pero Kazuma lo detiene. Eddy mira bruscamente a Kazuma. Kazuma le dice en susurro.

-Yo tengo una idea-Kazuma susurra al oido de Eddy. La cara roja cambia de color normal. Su labios cambia la sonrisa diabólica mirando a Aqua. Y Eddy dice

-Hazlo-Le dice a Kazuma. Asiente la cabeza y mira directamente a la diosa que esta comiendo la papa fritas. Kazuma le pregunta.

-Puedo llevar cualquier cosas a eleccion-

-Si podes llevar cualquier cosas. Espero que no saque nada inutil como el enano. Pero cuando saques algo no van a servir-Comiendo las papas fritas mientras disfruta viendo la cara de Eddy enojado. Kazuma dice

-Ya me decidí-Levanta el mano y señala a la diosa- te Elijo a ti- Doble D quedo en silencio y Eddy tenia la sonrisa diabólica. Ed mantiene una cara tonta. Aqua queda quieta y termina de comer papas y se levanta y dice.

-Bueno se tiene que ir vay…-Ella se detiene mientras su cerebro hace un proceso y dice- Que dijiste- Los pisos empezaron a formar Dos Grandes círculos brillantes. Uno para los cuatro jóvenes y otro para la diosa. En el lado derecho un cielo negro abre un portal aparece un chica ángel y dice

-Escuchamos la solicitud. Yo me ocupare de tu lugar Aqua. El pedido de Kazuma Satou es valido y fue aceptado-El angel explica. Aqua empieza a ponerse nerviosa y pone una sonrisa forzosa.

-Debe ser una broma. Eso no se puede ser. No no veras- Su cara comienza a cambiar a miedo-¡¡¡ES MUY EXTRAÑO. NO SE PUEDE LLEVARSE A UNA DIOSA CONTIGO ESTA PROHIBIDO. DIGAME QUE ES ILEGAL DIGAME QUE ES ILEGAL¡¡-Intenta salir del circulo no se puede.

-Buen viaje Aqua si derrotas al rey demonio. Podremos ir a buscarte-

-¡Solo tengo poderes curativos no soy buena en las peleas. No puedo derrotar al rey demonio!-Los pies empieza a volar. Ed empieza a bailar frotando. Aqua oye dos risitas malvadas

-Como se siente ser arrastrada por un sujeto el que tanto te burlaste de mi y los otros tres-Apunta con el dedo a Aqua.-Fuiste designada como la cosa que llevare conmigo-Muestra una mirada diabolica con la sonrisa- ¡¡Tendras que usar tus poderes de diosa para facilitarme la vida!!-Eddy une la conversacion mientras mostraba la sonrisa a diabolica.

-No pense que funcionaria. Asi que deje que el pida. Ya me quiero imaginar como hacerte la vida imposible por burlarte de mi-

-¡¡No quiero irme a ese con eso dos alguien asi. Nooooo!!- Eddy y Kazuma rie diabolicamente. Mientras lo cinco se levitaban a lo alto. El angel levanta las alas.

-¡Adelante héroes. Cuando derroten al rey demonio se concederán cualquier deseo suyos!-

-¡En serio!-Grita Kazuma sorprendido

-¡Hay deseo que va hacer realidad!-Grita eddy con la sonrisa emocionada

-¡Salsa infinita para Ed!- Grita feliz

-¡Maravilloso!- Grita Doble D sorprendido

-¡Esa es mi linea!- Reclama Aqua

-¡Emprenda el viaje Heroes!- a lo alto de cielo abre un gran portal. Eddy y Kazuma se esta riendo.

-Ooooh…Cielooo-Doble D grita

-¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA!- Grita Ed levantando el puño hacia el cielo como superman.

-¡Noooooooooooo~!- Grita Aqua. Los cincos fueron absorbido por un portal.

**El pueblo de los aventureros principiante: AXEL**

Los cinco quedaron parados en el pueblo. Doble D mira alrededor y su ojos brilla admirando el paisaje. Kazuma tambien mira alrededor. Eddy mira a las chicas que pasaban admiraba las bellezas. Ed miraba al cielo se ponía feliz. En cuanto a Aqua miraba al suelo en estado de shock. Kazuma decia

-Este es el mundo de fantasia. Ahí donde sere capaz de utilizar magia-

-Este es el mundo donde cualquier persona seria feliz que viviera. Me imagino si Rolf admiraria el lugar- Dice Doble D mirando las casas.

-Tienen chicas hermosas y ahí podre conquistar corazones. Nenes- Grita Eddy arreglando el cuello de la camisa. Usando la daga como un espejo arreglando el cabello.

-¡¡¡Quiero gallina¡¡¡- Ed grita emocionado. Fue recibido el Golpe por Eddy en la cara.

-¡Oye Grandullón. No llames la atención a la gente podría dañar nuestra reputacion¡- Eddy grita a Ed. Kazuma mira a Aqua agitando el cabello azul.

-Oye Aqua cálmate. Dañaras mi reputacion por ser el amigo de una loca. Ademas no deberia regalarnos algo en una ocasión.- Eddy une la conversacion

-Oye hay mas para regalar-

-Si Eddy Hay mas que seria equipo para principiante como armadura basica y dinero minimo-Los ojos de cambiaron a billetes

-Oye diosa si es dinero yo puedo aceptar- muestra la sonrisa. Y mostrando las dos manos abiertas para recibir.

-Si debería tener algo- Antes que Kazuma diga algo. Aqua se abalanza sobre agarrando los cuellos de deportivo y sacude. La cara de Aqua lloraba y gritaba mientras sacudia a Kazuma. Doble D trato de calmarla.

-Señorita Aqua contrólate se que es la culpa de Kazuma pero no lo vi venir-

-Bueno admito que sea la culpa. Deja el asunto y vuelve a casa nosotros nos arreglaremos- Kazuma dice. Aqua resopla

-¿Qué estas diciendo no puedo volver a casa?. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué se supone que haga?- Llorra como una niña perdida. Ed la abraza a Aqua y saca algo en su bolsillo un chupete de bebe.

-No llore bebe diosa. El tio Ed te cuidara- Ed consola a Aqua. La diosa iba a decir pero fue interrupida metiendo algo en la boca un chupete. La cara de Aqua torna verde. Y su boca sale espuma. Doble D Grita enojado

-¡¡¡ED SUELTALA LA VAS A MATAR!!!-Ed la suelta. Doble D revisa a Aqua. Saca el chupete que tenia Aqua en la boca. Saca algo dentro del gorro negro una botella para limpieza dental.- Aqua abre la boca y necesito que enjuagues y escupa- Aqua hace caso y echa el liquido. Y hace un enjuague y escupe. Aqua mira a Ed.

-¿Que tenia el chupete?—Ed saca algo de su bolsillo.

-El queso añejo. El chupete lo acompañaba al queso. Creo que obtuvo la rica fragancia- La cara de Aqua comenzó a tornar verde al ver el queso añejo.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Aqua cepillaba los dientes fuertemente y echando liquido de enjuague en la boca. Enjuagaba y escupía. Kazuma pregunta a Eddy con la nariz tapada.

-Ed siempre fue asi de sucio-

-El Mismo Ed no se baña. Aunque me divertí viendo a la diosa sufriendo.-

-Opino lo mismo- Mientras miraba a Aqua intentado desinfectar la boca.-Por cierto soy Kazuma Satou. Encantado de conocerte-Le ofrece la mano. Y Eddy pone una sonrisa y estrecha la mano

-Eddy Sampson. Igualmente me da gusto de conocerte. Te presento a mis amigos- Señala a Doble D tratando de desinfectar la boca de Aqua.- El es Eddward Vincent pero para acortar el nombre solo llama a Doble D- Señala a Ed admirando el queso añejo- y Este es Ed Hill. Todos somos de Cul-De-Sac de Estados Unidos-Kazuma miro al trio. Doble D termino de limpiar la boca de Aqua.

-Bueno señorita Aqua tu boca ya esta 100% limpieza total- Muestra la sonrisa a la diosa. Doble D mira Ed teniendo el queso añejo. Y grita- Ed te dije que desasieras del queso- Ed hace puchero y guarda el queso. Kazuma aplaude y dice al resto.

-Buenos chicos. Primero empezaremos a ir por el gremio aventurero para recopilar informaciones como hacemos el juego RPG.- Doble D y Eddy dicen a lo unisono

-¿RPG?-Ed se levanta la mano y grita.

-¡!Yo se que es RPG. Es un juego de Rol para aventureros de fantasia¡¡-

-Se supone que eres hikkimori- Dice aqua

-Bueno sigamos- Kazuma dice girando la vuelta.

-Espere-Kazuma esta en la delantera y Aqua esta detrás de el. Eddy mira fijamente el trasero de Aqua. Fue abofeteado la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El responsable fue Doble D regañando. Ed camina detrás del grupo. -Aunque todos se presentaron pueden llamarme Aqua o sino quieren llamarme la diosa.- El grupo se detiene y miran Aqua.

-Por cierto ya que eres la diosa deberías saber donde esta el gremio-Kazuma dice

-Eso tiene logico- Une Doble D

-soy una diosa. Es imposible que sepa las cosas de menos importancia-Eddy. Doble D y Kazuma dicen en su mente.

**ES UNA INUTIL**

**En el gremio de aventurero**

Los cincos estaban en frente de la entrada. Cuando entra la entrada fueron recibido por una camarera

-Bienvenido pueden comer y beber aquí y si buscan trabajo vayan al mostrador- Doble D le agradece a la señorita tímidamente.

-Ggraccias Señorita- suda un poco la frente. Un hombre le pregunta a los cincos extraños.

-Sois nuevos aquí- Aqua se asusta y oculta atrás de las espaldas del grupo- ¿Por qué estan visten extraños-Kazuma y Eddy se acerca al gran hombre. Kazuma habla primero

-Somos de la tierra lejana-

-Hemos viajado mucho. Acabamos de llegar estamos aquí-Dice Eddy con una sonrisa

-Para enfrentarnos al ejercito de rey demonio-Kazuma dice. El hombre mira al grupo y dicen con una sonrisa.

-¿Con que son temerarios?-Levanta la vista al grupo y grita-¡¡¡Bienvenido a las puertas del infierno!!. Si quieren convertirse en aventureros vayan al mostrador- Señala la direccion. El grupo va donde el mostrador. Aqua comienza a preguntar a los dos que convencieron al hombre.

-Como pudieron inventar semejante historia-

-Información-Eddy/Kazuma dijeron a lo unisonó

-Solo entramos el gremio para buscar trabajos y conseguir un lugar donde dormir- Explica Kazuma

-¿Por qué ustedes dos son competente. Kazuma como terminaste siendo hikkimori y porque no tuviste novia. Y vos Eddy porque eres un estafador cuando eras un crio quisiste estafar a doble D desde tu primera estafa- Eddy da la vuelta bruscamente

-¿como lo sabias todo?-Mira a dagas a Aqua

-Yo leí tu historial de tu vida-Contesta

-Callate Diosa Inutil- Insulta a Aqua.

-Pero si seras..-Fue interrumpido por kazuma

-Cállate no hables de nuestras vidas pasadas y no mezcle con el nini hikkimori-Llegan al mostrador la representante tiene pelo rubio y dice.

-Hola¿ como puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Queremos volvernos aventureros- Contesta Kazuma

-Ya veo tiene que pagar las cuota de inscripción- Kazuma se congela y mira a Aqua y pregunta si tiene dinero. Ella responde que no tiene. Eddy pasa y saca algo y lo deja el mostrador y muestra una sonrisa.

-aceptas 25 centavos-Muestra la sonrisa. Doble D palmea la cara y suspira.

-No podes evitar-

**10 Minutos despues**

La gente del gremio beben y comen. Mientras que la otra area había la cinco personas quedaron ahí. Sentados en la mesa. Mientras que la camarera le pregunta si piden algo. Kazuma contesta que esta bien. Doble D estuvo pensado. Eddy estuvo girando la moneda de 25 centavos. Mientras que Ed miraba fijamente las comidas y su boca salia una cascada de saliva. Y el estomago gruñe.

-El Estomago de Ed-Acariciando su estomago

-Eddy no podes seguir estafando mas gente-Frotando la sien

-No trataba de estafar. Trataba de seducirla-Contesta Eddy

-Buenos hicieron lo menos posible. Empezando el mundo de fantasía. Que hospitalario son esta gente- Diciendo Kazuma

-Que les pasaron sus competencia Nini Hikkimori y Sr.Estafador- Burla Aqua a los dos

-Callate- Dice Kazuma/Eddy poco enojado

-me toca a mi. Les mostrare mi dotes de dioses- va donde el sacerdote esta sentado en la otra mesa. Se para frente el- dime sacerdote ¿A que comunion perteneces?. Soy Aqua. El objeto de culto de axis. La diosa Aqua. Si eres uno de mis devotos- se hace reverencias al sacerdote- me prestarías dinero-El sacerdote responde.

-Rindo eris- Aqua pone en Shock. Y lo de la otra mesa también excepto Ed. Aqua se disculpa y el sacerdote dice que hace rato vieron al grupo de kazuma. Y le da el dinero pero dice que el dinero solo alcanza para dos personas. Aqua dejando en shock porque no lo reconocieron como diosa. Eddy se levanta y dice el plan a ed y Doble D.

-Chicos tengo una idea para ganar algo de dinero-

-¿Y cual es?- Pregunta Doble D

-La primera Estafa-

-Oh dios-

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Eddy va donde la gente de gremio y se levanta y queda parado arriba de la mesa y grita a la gente.

-¡Atención Gente. Soy Eddy y me gustaría hacer una apuesta. Ed hará que coman todas las comidas que están todas las mesas del gremio- La gente gremio jadearon ante la apuesta del joven.- Y si el llega a terminar de comer por 30 segundos ganara. Y si llega a pasar el tiempo. Asi que apuesten quien apueste si el gana vayan a la otra y el equipo de contrario vayan a la otra mesa.- todos los que apostaron "Que no puede terminar todas las mesas" Son mayoria de la gente del gremio y de los que apostaron "Que puede terminar" es Kazuma y Aqua apostando las ultimas 4 monedas de cada 1000 belis en total 4000 belis tenia. Kazuma y Aqua sudaban a balas y susurraban entre si

-Kazuma crees que Ed va poder terminar toda las comidas de cada mesa en total hay 30 mesas de todo el gremio-

-No se. Me dijo Eddy que tenia apostar-

Todas las mesas con comida estan lista. Doble D saco algo dentro de Sobrero negro saco un cronometro. Eddy estaba masajeando los hombro de Ed. Y Eddy susurra.

-Bien Ed. Dijiste que tenes hambres. Asi que tienes que comer todo que no quede ni una miga-Ed asiente rápidamente. Doble D dice a todos los gremios.

-¡Preparados…Yaa!- Doble D activa el cronometro. Ed salió como una bala la primera termino de una y la otra. Los gente de gremio quedaron los ojos y la boca abierta al ver lo Ed esta tragando a lo rápido por cada mesa. Kazuma y Aqua quedaron sorprendido ante lo esta haciendo Ed. Resto 15 mesas por 17 segundos. Y siguió devorando comida. Encima tragaba con los platos y cubiertos esos dejaron mas shock. Sus pensamientos decian.

**¡¡¡¿¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ES EL?!!!!**

Quedaba 4 mesas y faltaba 20 segundos. El cuerpo de Ed crecia. Y siguió comiendo. Faltaba 1 mesa queda 5 segundos. Ed agarro la ultima mesa con la comida y se la trago todo junto con la mesa. La mayoría quedaron horrorizados. Los hombres quedaron con piel blanca. Las mujeres se desmayaron al ver la monstruosidad. Kazuma y Aqua quedaron en Shock. La panza de Ed estaba a punto de temblar pero al abrir la boca causo un gran errupto que fue bastante ruidoso que rompieron vidrios de vasos y ventana y también todas la ciudad rompieron los vidrio a causa de un fuerte errupto. A las fueras un castillo tambien produjo ruidos de vidrio. Y dentro del castillo habia un caballero negro y gritaba** ¡¡¡¡QUE FUE ESE TREMENDO ERRUPTO¡¡¡.** Volviendo al gremio. Doble D se fijo el cronometro y grito.

-¡Ed Gana!-La gente de gremio quedaron la boca abierta. Kazuma y Aqua gritaron feliz por ganar la apuesta. Ganaron 120 mil Belis por ganar la apuesta. Volviendo al mostrador donde estaba la rubia. Inscribieron. Cada uno tenia que registrar las tarjetas de grimorio. La representante explico donde esta tarjeta podran aumentar las estadisticas y habilidades al aumentar el nivel. La esferas tenia revisar cada atributos para registrar la tarjeta. Empezando a Kazuma.

-Con que te llamas Kazuma Satou. Tenes la suerte alta y tu inteligencia también. Pero la suerte no te va ayudar en los combate. Pero te recomiendo que seas comerciante o algo asi- Dejo a Kazuma casi deprimido y Aqua empezó a contener la risa. Aqua fue la segunda. La representante abrió los ojos al ver las estadísticas de Aqua

-Aqua tenes la inteligencia baja pero los tenes todos los atributo bastante alto- la gente de gremio empezo a rodear a Aqua al escuchar que tiene las estadísticas alta. Ella decía que quiere arcipreste. Lo tercero toco a Eddy. Pone la mano sobre el cristal. Los ojos de la rubia mira la tarjeta de Eddy. Y dice.

-Eddy Sampson tu Inteligencia es media. Pero tu suerte es bastante baja. Pero tu carisma es demasiada alta. Y tu fuerza es normal. Pero tenes destreza alta que podrias manejar la espada que podría convertirte un paladin o maestro de espadas- Eddy suspira ante que el tiene mala suerte. El cuarto toca a Ed. La gente del gremio lo llamaron Ed el devorador. Los ojos de la rubia se ensacharon un poco.

-Ed Hill tu inteligencia es bastante baja. Pero tu suerte es medio. Pero lo que es mas alto es la resistencia y la fuerza bastante alta que los de tus amigos. Podria convertirte el escudero pesado o Caballero con armadura pesada.-La gente gremio jadearon ante la estadistica de fuerza de Ed. Lo ultimo tocaba Doble D. la rubia miro la tarjeta y grito mas al ver la tarjeta.

-¡¡Edward Vincent tiene la inteligencia mas alta de todo el gremio y tiene mucho atributos altos excepto la fuerza. Carisma. Resistencia son mas bajos. Edward podrías convertirte el mago de cualquier elemento- La gente del gremio ignoraron a Aqua. Y ahora miran a Doble D. Aqua agarra el pañuelo y muerde por mucha envidia a Doble D por robar a la gente. Kazuma mira a sus nuevos amigos. Eddy ignoraba a la gente mientras llevaba una gran bolsa de dinero. Tenia una sonrisa feliz hasta que una mano toca el hombro de Eddy. Y era la rubia de gremio.

-Que pasa señorita?-

-Eddy tengo algo que decirte- mostro una sonrisa. Los sonrojo de Eddy aparecieron en la cara. Y su mente decía.

-No me digas. Que cambio su opinión. Sera el primer paso al nuevo mundo-La rubia pone papel en la mano de Eddy. Cuando mira el papel su boca cayo por el suelo viendo ante el papel

**30 MESAS DE COMIDA X 20 MIL BELIS****200 CUBIERTOS Y PLATOS X 40 MIL BELIS****1 MESAS 20 MIL BELIS****45 VENTANAS X 20 MIL BELIS****TOTAL= 100 MIL BELIS**

Mira de vuelta a la rubia. La cara de Eddy sudaba balas. Las manos de Eddy temblaba y miraba la bolsa de dinero asi que decidió pagar la cuenta. Quedando solamente 10 mil belis en la mano. Los otros 10 mil belis fueron gastados por la cuotas de inscripción Los ojos de Eddy lloraba y su mente decia.

-Es mi mala suerte por las chicas o es por el dinero-

Al dia siguiente los cinco empezaron trabajando en trabajo laborales. Aqua. Kazuma Ed y Eddy empezaba a trabajar como obreros. Mientras que Doble D trabajaba como asistente del gremio gracias a la inteligencia. Ed hacia trabajos pesados hacia facilmente cargando vigas. Mientras que Kazuma Eddy cavaba y picoteando piedras. Y Aqua pintaba las paredes. Al terminar los trabajos. Kazuma. Eddy y Aqua fueron a bañar excepto Ed por que el no le gusta bañar. En el gremio Kazuma y los demas tomaron comieron y tomaron licores. Los cincos duerme en los establos de caballos. Ed estaba mas feliz dormir en los establos. Mientras que Eddy usaba la mascarilla tapando la nariz. Doble D tapaba la cara con el gorron negro no podia dormir por el olor. El susurro decia" Sucio Sucio sucio". Aqua y Kazuma también dormía. Aqua no le molestaba por el olor. Kazuma intentaba dormir. Pero encontró un estiércol a lado de el. Al dia siguiente seguía la misma rutina. Ed cargando materiales pesados. Aqua pintando paredes. Kazuma y Eddy cavando y picoteando. Doble D no tenia problema en el gremio. Pasaron 6 días después. Los Eds y Kazuma y Aqua estaban en el establo

-Buenas Noches Chicos- Aqua dice

-Buenas noches- Todos los hombres unisono. Todos estaban acostado en la cama de paja. Kazuma bruscamente y grita

-¡¡Eso Esta mal!!-

-Que pasa Kazuma- Doble D pregunta quitando la mascarilla

-Quiero Dormir idiota-Eddy se queja

-Olvídate a ir el baño-

-¡¡No eso!!- el golpe y una voz enojada. Venia de otro lado.

-¡¡¡CALLENSE QUEREMOS DORMIR¡¡¡-

-¡LO SENTIMOS!- Kazuma/Aqua/Doble D/Eddy

Al día siguiente

Los cinco están reunidos en la entrada del gremio.

-No estamos para ser obreros- Kazuma dice a los cuatro. Los tres se sorprende excepto Ed.

-Es verdad. Necesito volver a mi casa si derrotamos al rey demonio-

-Pasamos 7 dias y no hicimos nada Que Construir y matando nuestras manos- Eddy se queja mostrando las manos vendadas.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en el trabajo. Aunque me aburre un poco atendiendo a los aventureros- Doble D dice con una sonrisa. Esos Kazuma; Eddy; Aqua Se crispe las frentes y dice al mismo tiempo con voz oscura y ojos rojos.

-**NO SEAS UN ORGULLOSO QUE TENGAS TRABAJOS DECENTES. MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NOS ESTAMOS MATANDO NUESTRA ESPALDAS-**

-Lo siento chicos no quise molestarlo- Doble D sacude las manos

**En el baño de hombres**

Kazuma y Eddy estaban en la tina grande.

-Tendremos que subir niveles para derrotar al ejercito rey demonio- Kazuma dice

-Solo hay que meternos en la cacería para ganarnos una experiencias. Ah claro pero como tengo que matar si tengo una Daga inútil que no sirve. Si esa diosa no me hubiera Avisado sobre esa carta ahí tendría la mejor arma.-

-Mirando lado positivo. Ed tiene un gran escudo que nos servirá para que nos defienda. Solo necesitamos una espada o un Martillo. Mientras que Doble D es un mago que tiene atributos altos pero no uso la magia todavía. Y la diosa tiene habilidad de curar. Y nosotros necesitamos unas espadas-

-Hecho- Los dos salen del baño. Y se encuentra con los tres. Kazuma dice a lo alto

-Mañana nos vamos de caceria-

**NOTA DE AUTOR: gracias por leer mi primer capitulo. así que dejen los comentarios. y tambien recomiendame que pareja van hacer para los Eds. Kazuma lo dejo para Megumin. escriba los comentaria**


	2. Capitulo 2: la maga de la explosión

Capitulo 2 Una maga de la explosión

En la mañana. Kazuma y los Eds. quedaron viendo a Aqua durmiendo y babeando. Kazuma mostraba decepción y Eddy poco triste y decepcionado. Doble D tenia cara neutral. y Ed seguía con la misma cara sonriente.

-El mundo paralelo no es bueno- Habla Kazuma

-Yo pensé que seriamos ricos salvando doncellas del peligro- Eddy conteniendo la lagrima.

-Nosotros no somos aventureros mas bien como trabajadores. Y durmiendo en un establo mugriento.- Doble D dice

-Ni siquiera en el japon un trabajador podría hospedarse en el hotel- Kazuma dice

-Salario mínimo- Eddy añade

-Normas laborales- Doble D.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- Dice Ed dando pregunta tonta. Aqua se despierta y bosteza. Mira a los cuatro vestido con ropas habitual.

-Buenos dias Chicos-

-No nos den Buenos dias- Eddy contesta en voz gruesa

-Ya son el mediodía- Corrigio doble D

-¿Qué paso con la cacería?- Kazuma pregunta

-no pude evitar recordar yendo al trabajo-Bosteza. Eddy. Doble D y Kazuma muestra la mirada decepcionada.

-Que paso *cuenta conmigo*- Kazuma dice en su mente.

-Aqua. No se suponia que estaba bajo amenaza del rey demonio en este pueblo- Pregunta Doble D.

-Estamos en un lugar pacifico- Kazuma dice

-estamos en una ciudad bastante lejos del castillo de rey demonio esta bastante lejos. Ademas porque se molestaría en atacar a la ciudad de aventureros novatos-

-Tiene razón- Doble D dice. Y la cabeza de Kazuma asiente

-Buenos vayamos a la misión de cacería-Se levanta y levanta la mano mostrando un dedo largo y guiñando el ojo a los cuatro- Van a ver grande cosas de mi-Kazuma y Eddy Suspira.

-Bueno Aqua contamos contigo- Doble D dice con una sonrisa genuina

-Opino lo mismo con Doble D- Tambien Kazuma dice Y Eddy le da un pulgar arriba a Aqua.-Vayamos a buscar equipos básicos y ¡Vamos a nuestra primera misión como aventureros¡- Levanta el puño hacia el cielo. Los Eds y Aqua grita

-¡Si!- Una voz enojada venia atravez de la pared

-¡¡Salgan de una vez!!. ¡¡Quieren palizas!!-

-¡Los sentimos¡- Dice todo el grupo.

Todo el grupo a la tienda de herrería a comprar equipamiento basico. Cuando llegaron compraron lo esencial. Ed toco el hacha Oxidada y una armadura de torso de bronce. Doble D compro la malla de acero de torso y una espada ligera. Kazuma compro la espada normal. Cuando Eddy quiso agarra una espada. Al sostenerla. La mano de Eddy comenzaba a quemar

-¡¡Ahhhhh….Quema¡¡- Miraba la mano quemada. Cuando quiso agarrar el mango de la espada. Comienza a quemar nuevamente. -¡Hey esta espada quema!-. El herrero agarra la espada y no pasa nada y dice que toque otra espada. Eddy fue a otra espada. Cuando toca el mango comienza a Quemar. Y grita de dolor. Aqua mira a Eddy soplando sus manos quemada.

-Eddy olvide explicarte. que no podes usar otras espadas. solo tienes que equipar la que elegiste- Aqua explica a Eddy. Eddy fulmina la mirada a Aqua.

-Tengo que usar esa Daga inutil?!!- Grita a Aqua- no te perdonaré sino me hubieras advertido tendria una espada decente. me dijiste que el nombre de esa espada es Excalibur. es una broma no?-Saca la daga y lo expone a Aqua- No es Excalibur. es un cuchillo de cortar carne-

-Eddy lo siento. pero el nombre de la daga es real así lo llama-

-Tienes información que tiene especial esta chatarra- Aqua levanta ambos hombros. Eddy aprieta los dientes de ira. y Aqua se asusta y se esconde en la espalda de Kazuma.

-lo siento Eddy. por favor no me mates- salía una lágrima en los ojos

-Con gusto voy a ma-Fue interrumpido por Doble D y susurra el oído.

-Si la matas. el gremio te expulsara y te quitara el titulo aventurero y seras renegado como un criminal y no recibirás ningún trabajo en el futuro- Eddy reflexiona y suspira decepción.

-Tranquilo Eddy solo tienes que mejorar con la daga. No estarás solo- Kazuma dice para animar el estado de Eddy. El Enano suspira y muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Termina de comprar el equipamiento. Y va donde el gremio. Y consigue la primera misión que seria

**ELIMINAR 9 SAPOS GIGANTES DURANTE 2 DIAS****15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Kazuma y Eddy Huía del sapo gigante verde. Los dos gritaba pidiendo ayuda

-¡¡¡Sálvame Aqua!!!- Kazuma gritaba

-¡¡No te quedes ahí. Ayudanos¡¡¡- Gritaba Eddy. A lo lejos de ellos Aqua esta parada en la colina. Ella riendo agarrando el abdominal.

-¡Esto es graciosos. Kazuma esta rojo como un tomate y sus ojos lleno de lagrimas y desesperación. Y Eddy esta llorando como un bebe¡- Kazuma y Eddy miraba a Aqua a Dagas. Eddy dice a Kazuma.

-cuando volvamos le pediré a Ed que me preste el queso añejo y haré que trague a la fuerza- Eddy dice mientras mira a Aqua con ira y odio

-Mejor la sepultamos viva- Kazuma dice. A lo lejos esta Ed defendiendo a Doble D. mientras que doble D elije un conjuro en el grimorio. Encuentra el hechizo levanta la mano apuntando al Sapo y canta el conjuro.

-**Five ice arrows**\- lanza las 5 flechas de acero al Sapo. Perfora la frente las 3 flecha y Una el ojo Izquierdo. Y una en la mandíbula inferior. La rana sigue avazando. Doble D jadea y busca otro hechizo. Aparece otra rana en el lado izquierdo de los dos. Doble D dice. : Ed Ocúpate la que esta cercana y yo me ocupare la de lejos-Mientras busca otro hechizo disponible.

-OKEY- sale como una bala hacia la rana cercana. La rana saca la lengua para atrapar a Ed. El alto esquiva y agarra la lengua y lo estira con mucha fuerza. E imita la voz de Scorpion.

-Get over Here-La pata de la rana deja el suelo y fue arrastrado a la fuerza y Ed alza el gran escudo de oro. Y grita- ¡¡Aplastamiento quesadilla¡¡-.

¡BONK!

La rana fue recibido por el fuerte impacto. La rana quedo inerte. Ed grita la victoria. Mientras que Doble D busco el hechizo invoca otro.

-**THUNDER IMPACT**\- invoca un trueno a la rana. Y recibe un impacto. La rana quedo chamuscada. Doble D se tambalea un poco su pensamiento dice. -Me siento poco cansado invoque dos hechizos. Kazuma me dijo que la magia consume en mana.- Mira a Ed saludando. La rana apareció detrás de Ed y lo traga. Al tragarse la boca de la rana salió espuma verde y cae el suelo de espalda. Doble D acerca a la rana muerta que tenia a Ed en su boca. Abre la boca y esta Ed intacto y saluda.

-Hola doble D pudiste eliminar una-Con la sonrisa tonta y el cuerpo viscoso.

-Si Ed logre eliminar pero veo derrotaste las dos- Muestra la sonrisa. Y mira los tres cuerpos inertes de la rana- Kazuma me dijo que la carne de rana es rica y podríamos llevarla al gremio. Ed lleva los tres cuerpos al gremio- Ed lleva las tres rana inerte. Doble D sigue y mira hacia atrás y dice el mismo- Me pregunto si Eddy y Kazuma estaran bien- Doble D camina con Ed. Mientras que otro grupo. Kazuma y Eddy mira a Aqua arrodillada y llorando cubierto de baba de rana por todo el cuerpo.

**10 MINUTOS ANTES**

Mientras que Kazuma y Eddy seguía escapando de la rana. Aqua grita a los dos.

-¡Chicos si quieren que le salven. Primero me tiene que llamarme Aqua-San!-

-¡Aqua-Sama!- Grita Kazuma

-¡Diosa ayúdanos¡- Grita Eddy

-Que remedio. Los salvare nini hikkimori y el pequeño estafador. Pero a cambio a tendrán que adorarme a partir de mañana- La rana dejo de seguir a los dos y se fija en Aqua hablando con los ojos cerrado- Cuando regresemos. Ustedes dos se uniran a la orden de Axis y me rezaran tres veces al dia. Cuando te pida comida tendras que darmelas sin rechistar Kazuma y en cuanto a Eddy tendrás que dármelas el dinero sin enojarte. Por ultimo…- La rana abre la boca y lo traga. Eddy y Kazuma quedaron estupefacto al ver esto. La pierna de Aqua bajaba. Los dos corrieron tras la rana y gritaron los dos al mismo.

-¡¡¡NO TE DEJES COMER!!!-

**Volviendo al presente**

-Fue de mucha ayuda que dejara de moverse mientras te comía- Dice Kazuma

-Ya me olvido la rabia que tenia a Aqua- Murmura Eddy

-¡ gracias Kazuma y Eddy!- se abalanza sobre Kazuma y Eddy. Los dos se asquea por la baba de la rana mientras que Aqua lloraba pidiendo las gracias. La dos mente de los chicos decia

-Que Peste- La cara kazuma asqueado

-Quiero vomitar- Conteniendo el vomito

-Oye porque no regresamos son mucho mas de lo que podemos abarcar- se aparta de Aqua cubierta de baba. – regresemos cuando consigamos mejor equipo- Kazuma dice

-Si Aqua será mejor regresar- Eddy dice

-Estoy sucia- Se levanta la vista y exclama- ¡Si los fieles de axis me vieran asi, perderían toda su devoción- levanta los brazos cubiertos de saliva- Si sabe que hui de unos simples sapos . ¿Qué será la reputacion de la bella Aqua-Sama- Las miradas de Eddy y Kazuma mostraba Disgusto ante la queja de la diosa. Que ni siquiera se molesto en sudar como cerdo entre obreros. Le encanta beber como loca al cenar despues de bañarse y tambien babea mientras duerme en el establo. Mientras los dos estaba pensado fueron salido de las nubes al escuchar grito de batalla que era Aqua corriendo tras la rana rosa.

-¡Espera Aqua!-grita Kazuma

-¡Vuelve Aqua!-Grita Eddy

-¡Te mostrare el poder de dios!- Corria hacia la rana rosa-¡Lamentaras el dia que te cruzaste conmigo y te opusiste a los dioses. Te arrepentirás en las profundidades del infierno.-Alza el puño hacia adelante y comienza a brillar como un puño de fuego-** ¡God blow!** -Eddy y Kazuma quedaron sorprendido por el poder de Aqua. la mente de Eddy dijo en su mente **"Que gran poder" **Mirando a Aqua- "God blow" Es un puñetazo letal que contiene la ira y pena de una diosa. ¡Si te golpea morirás!.- el puño llego el estomago de la rana y no daño nada. La cara Aqua cambia a sonriente y decia- Ahora que te miro bien los sapos son muy lindos- La rana come a Aqua. Eddy y Kazuma se queda estupefacto otra vez. Corrio tras la rana

-¡Aqua!-Kazuma grita

-Retiro lo dicho que dije- Grita Eddy en su mente

**ELIMINAR 9 SAPOS DURANTE 2 DIAS****DERROTADOS x 5= 25000 Eris**

**5 HORAS DESPUES**

El grupo esta en el gremio. Cenando la comida que cazaron hoy. Aqua golpeo la mesa y exclamo al grupo.

-Necesitamos aliados-los cuatro chicos lo miraron por un segundo y volvieron a comer su comida. Aqua golpea de vuelta la mesa -¡No me ignoren!-. Eddy grita a Aqua

-¡Podría callarte la boca estamos comiendo en paz!-

-50 mil Eris por un sapo. Aunque casi perdimos la vida. No se paga mejor que la construcción. Aparte que hay de malo. nosotros tenemos a Doble D y Ed que son los que derrotaron 3 ranas sin ser comidos- Doble D se ahoga la comida y tose. Y intenta decir.

-Chicos olvide decirle que Ed y Yo estarémos ocupado mañana- Kazuma y Eddy dicen al mismo tiempo "Eh". Doble D explico.

**3 HORAS ANTES**

Doble D revisaba su libro de magia. cuando una rubia se acerca a Doble D. ella saluda de forma amigable.

-Hola Vincent- Doble D gira la cabeza y se sonroja un poco y suda lentamente. sus piernas tiembla.

-HHola señorita..?-tartamudea

-Solo llámeme Luna- Muestra una sonrisa.

-Hace una semana que no me sabia tu nombre desde que trabaje como asistente en este gremio-Se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ponia la sonrisa forzosa y su mente gritaba- ¿Que quiere conmigo. no estaba preparado para hablar con ella ni con otras. que esto es una obra de dios?-.

-Vincent te puedo pedir un favor-

-Si Luna.¿ que me necesitas? -

-Necesito que busque a los Bandidos que esta robando a los novatos en el exterior de la ciudad. podes llevarte a unos de tu amigos. Si lo haces puedo devolverte el favor. -

-Luna una pregunta?-

-Si. Cual es?-

-Tienen algún libro que tenga información de las bestias-Luna pone su dedo en la barbilla y responde

-Tenemos algún libro sobre las bestias de nivel bajo a nivel normal. pero lo de las bestias de nivel alto son clasificadas para aventureros profesionales-

-Bueno aceptare la misión. cuando cumpla me darás el libro.-

-Gracias Vincent-

-Solo llámame Doble D para mis amigos me llaman asi-

-Ok Doble D- Doble D mira a Ed que esta hablando con otros aventureros. Ed decía de su fantasía de monstruos. mientras acercaba escuchaba la conversación.

-Le extrajo el cerebro a un humano y el Mutante lo devoró mientras que el humano seguía viendo como lo devoraba su cerebro hasta que..-Fue interrumpido por Doble D. el gorro negro mira a los aventureros que quedaron mareados y horrorizado ante la explicación retorcida de Ed. Doble D dice a los aventureros.

-Disculpe caballeros. me llevare a mi amigo- Lleva a ed. a la mesa y dice.

-Ed necesito que me acompañes atrapar a los bandidos-

**Volviendo al presente**

Eddy golpea la mesa. y grita a Doble D.

-¡¡Porque vas a llevar a Ed a una mision que no vas ganar en dinero sino por un libro de monstruos!!-

-Eddy necesitamos información de ellos y podemos estudiar los tipos con lo que nos vamos a topar en el futuro- Señala a Ed.-necesito que alguien me defienda por mi espaldas.-

-Ed quiere domar una gallina monstruo- Ed habla. Eddy se acaricia su sien. La mano de Kazuma toca el hombro de Eddy.

-Doble D tiene razón. necesitamos estudiar a las bestias.-Mira a Doble D- Doble D ten cuidado con los bandidos- La cabeza de Doble D asiente. suspira y mira a Aqua y dice: Dijiste que necesitamos aliados.

**A la mañana siguiente**

en el gremio. Kazuma, Eddy y Aqua estaba sentado en la banca. mirando a lo lejos la pared de afiches. los tres tenia una mirada neutral. y Eddy fue el primero en romper silencio.

-No vino nadie-

-Aunque ha pasado medio dia desde que publicamos el anuncio. ningún aventurero potencial se ha dignado en aparecer- Viendo los dos aventureros que se rien viendo la publicación que tenia 5 figuras mal dibujadas. uno que tenia una espada y otro que tenia estatura pequeña. y el otro que tenia un gorro mal dibujado. otra figura tenia un estatura alta. y lo ultimo era una figura que equipada un bastón. decía la publicación.

**VACANTES DISPONIBLE****Somos un grupo de acogedor y armonioso. si quieres emprender el viaje con la bella noble Arcipreste Aqua-Sama. No busques mas.****REQUISITO: ser un aventurero de clases avanzada.**

Pasaron 1 hora. Los tres estaban en la mesa. desilusionado.

-Bajemos los requisito- Kazuma dice y Eddy asiente la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.- Querer aventureros de clases avanzada es demasiados pedir. nadie vendra-

-Pero..Pero- Balbuceaba mientras ve el suelo.

-Aunque eres de clases avanzada. el mio y la de Eddy son las mas básicas. nos avergonzaría rodeados de gente elites.-

-Vi su afiche de reclutamiento por casualidad- Los tres que están en la mesa se estupefacta y mira a la niña quien tiene una capa rojo oscuro y un vestido rojo. un sombrero de punta. tenia un gran bastón de madera. y un parche rojo. ella dice haciendo un extraño gesto en la mano.-¡El mundo decidio nuestro encuentro. pase mucho tiempo esperando a gente como ustedes.-mueve el brazo derecho y hace una pose chuunybyou. y se presenta: ¡Me llamo Megumin. soy una archimaga y controla la magia explosiva. la mas fuerte de la magia ofensiva!-. Los tres quedaron confundidos ante la extraña presentación de Megumin. Kazuma dijo confundido

-Oye?-

-Deseas la poderosa magia prohibida por la cual he sido rechazada por el mundo entero- Tapa la cara con el extraño gesto en la mano. Los tres seguían viendo y Eddy dijo en su mente. "No otro loco como jhonny". Megumin alza el brazo hacia los tres.-¡Pues demuestrame que estas listo para mirar al mayor de los abismo conmigo. cuando miras a un abismo. el abismo también mira dentro de ti!-.

-Viniste a molestarnos?-Dice Kazuma con tono molesto

-El parque esta afuera mocosa-Eddy haciendo una seña a la puerta.

-Nno!. !Y no soy una mocosa Enano¡- Rompe la postura y exclama. Eddy se enoja un poco ante la mención de su altura. Eddy se levanta de la silla

-Si seras...-Fue interrumpido por Aqua. ella dice

-Ese ojo rojo significa que eres un demonio de carmesí?- Megumin hace nuevamente la pose.

-¡En efecto!. ¡Soy Megumin la mejor usuaria de magia de los demonios de carmesí. mi magia letal deshace montañas-. Se derrumba de a poco mientras habra.-destruye, peñascos...-cae al suelo en la cara. Kasuma se preocupa poco y se acerca a Megumin.

-¡Oye. ¿Que te pasa?- Se arrodilla cerca de Megumin débil. oye un gruñido del estomago. ella se levanta un poco mostrando la cara débil y respira pesadamente. y dice.

-no he comido nada en tres días. ¿podrían darme algo de comer?-

-No me importaría invitarte de comer- Se levanta y mira el parche de megumin y pregunta-

Pero. ¿por que usas ese parche?-señala a Aqua- si te heriste el ojo. ¿No te gustaría sanarlo?. su único fuerte es la magia curativa- Aqua se ofende. y Eddy hace una risita por lo que dijo Kazuma.

-Se trata de un objeto magico que contiene mi intenso poder magico.-Se levanta y muestra una sonrisa sarcastica.-con el simple hecho de quitármelo. desataría una gran castrastofe en el mundo-Kazuma se sale un sudor y dice sorprendido.

-Es una especie de Sello?-

-No. menti-Responde honestamente. La cara de Kazuma se pone serio.-Lo uso porque se ve genial-Kazuma estira el parche y ella empieza gimotear.-¡Lo siento. No tires de el. De-Detente!-Mientras que Kazuma tirar del parche. Eddy pregunta a Aqua.

-¿Que tiene especial con los demonio de carmesí?-

-Veras los demonios de carmesí nacen con mucha inteligencia y poseen poderes mágicos. casi todos son magos expertos y tienen nombres extraños-.Aqua termina de explicar. Kazuma dijo

-Ya veo-Suelta el parche y golpea el ojo de Megumin. y ella grita dolor.

-¡Ay!. ¡Mi ojo!-Cubriendo el ojo

-Perdón. pensé que estabas bromeando. decías disparates y nos diste un nombre extraño-

-Que descortés. desde mi punto de vistas. todos los demás tienen nombres extraños.-

-Como se llama tus padres-Pregunta Eddy. Megumin hace de vuelta haciendo la poses por cada nombre de sus padres.

-¡Mi madre es Yuiyui y mi padre Hyozaiburo!- Los tres ponen una cara neutral. Eddy mira a Aqua

-¿Dices que viene de un largo linaje de magos?- Megumin se molesta.

-¡Oye!.¡Si tienen algún problema con los nombre de mis padres dímelo de frente!-

**en otro lugar**

En el bosque. la cabeza de Ed arrastraba por los suelos oliendo los rastros. Doble D estaba siguiendo a Ed buscando los rastro. el cuerpo de Ed se detiene y se pone firme como un perro sabueso señalando a la dirección. Doble D camina en silencio y mira a Ed. los dedo de Doble D hace una seña de silencion-Shhhhh-. Doble D se mete en un arbusto. sigilosamente se levanta y mira un grupo de bandidos que están alrededor de la fogata. Doble D contó la cantidad de personas había 6 personas 3 mujeres jovenes y 2 Hombres y 2 Hombre Jovenes. de acuerdo con la información deberia haber 7 personas. Doble D se agacha lentamente y susurra a Ed. Ed asiente la cabeza. Doble D camina hacia otro lado. lejos de Ed. Doble D se levanta y camina hacia el grupo. la mujer bandida se alerta y grita al extraño.

-¡Quieto!- Doble D levanta los dos brazos y sonríe.

-Damas y Caballeros quiero proponerle algo- el hombre se levanta del suelo. y pregunta.

-¿Que quieres mocosos?- Contesta abruptamente. Doble D se aclara la garganta.

-Quiero que se rindan y entréguese de buena voluntad nadie saldrá herido- Muestra la sonrisa. Duraron dos segundos. Los bandidos empezaron a reírse. La mujer bandida de pelo rojo dice en tono sarcástico.

-¡En serio un debilucho pidiendo que nos rindamos!-

-No puedo creerlo es la primera vez que me rio-

-Oh por favor no nos hagan daño-

-¡Oye!. Si quieres que te perdonemos la vida tendrás que dejar todos lo que tienes.- Señala a Doble D y Doble D se arrodilla y dijo un tono feliz con una sonrisa.

-la respuesta es No- coloca las dos manos en el suelo. y grita un hechizo.-**Freeze Floor**-el hielo se expande y alcanza los pies de los bandidos y lo congelan. Atrapa 5 Bandidos. quedaba dos bandidos que no fueron caído de la trampa. una mujer de pelo se sorprendió. y dijo

-¿¡eres un mago¡?-Saca una espada

-¡Mátenlo!-El hombre saca un cuchillo. los dos bandidos va hacia Doble D. Grita un hechizo

**-Two ice Arrows- **Alza las dos manos apuntando a los bandidos. La flecha perfora la pierna a una mujer y la otra perfora en el Hombro izquierdo a un Hombre. Ambos gritaron de Dolor. uno un joven bandido que estaba atrapado su pie congelado. y grito al mago.

-!No vas a salir con la tuya¡-

-Les pedí que se rindieran y se negaron- Contesta Doble D.

-Nuestro Jefe va venir en cualquier momento-el arbusto se mueve. el joven bandido sonríe maliciosamente. -Ya llego- Apareció un Hombre alto moreno con un Chaleco marrón. Su cara tiene una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. su mano tenia un garrote de acero. Los bandidos se alegraron por llegar al jefe. el moreno mira al mago y dice con un tono de amenaza.

-Te voy dar oportunidad Niño mago. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo- Acerca al mago lentamente y dijo- Estas solo. Solo eres un mago que no sirves para peleas cercana y veo porque estas delgado.- Doble D sonríe y responde con tono normal

-No estoy solo-Chasquea el dedo. Ed salió como una bala y golpea al jefe en la cara con el escudo grande. El jefe no se cayo y agarro la pierna de Ed en el aire. y y lo lleva estirando al suelo contra la cara de Ed. el jefe miro a Doble D y grita riendo.

-¡Es todo lo que tienes!-Mira a Doble D sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. y dice

-Que paso con tu garrote?-.Doble D pregunta. El jefe de los bandidos mira al suelo donde cayo. el garrote no estaba. una voz grito detrás de el.

**-!HOME RUN¡-**

el jefe de bandido mira a Ed y fue recibido un fuerte golpe en la barbilla. la boca del jefe de los bandidos escupió sangre y salía muchos diente. cayo de espalda y fue noqueado. Los bandidos abrieron la boca al ver que su jefe fue derrotado. Doble D mira a los bandidos y dice con tono frío mientras sonríe.

-Se los voy pedir bien. ríndanse o sino mi amigo usara el garrote de acero de su jefe y perderán sus dentaduras- Los bandidos quedaron piel pálido y todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

**¡¡¡NOS RENDIMOS!!!**

-Ice cell-Invoca la celda de hielo y dice a Ed.-Ed quiero que metas a los bandidos a la celda-. Ed asiente la cabeza y sonríe. Ed va donde los bandidos y lo agarra todos con un abrazos fuertes y lo mete en la celda. y también para el jefe de Bandidos. Doble D dice a Ed que cargue la celda. Ed asiente la cabeza y van de vuelta a la ciudad. cuando salieron el bosque. vio un gran destello a lo lejos que parecía una explosión. Doble D rasco la barbilla y miro a Ed. y dijo:-Vamos a ir esa explosión.

**15 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA ****EXPLOSIÓN**

Eddy, Kazuma y Aqua estan afuera de la ciudad con Megumin.

-La magia explosiva es mas fuertes de todas y es por eso mismo que toma el tiempo de conjurarla-.Levanta el baston y apunta a la rana gigante lejana.-Mantenga al sapo ocupado hasta que termine los preparativos.- Kazuma saca la espada y Eddy prepara la daga. y Aqua también prepara su bastón.

-¡Bien hagámoslo!- Pone a la defensiva. Eddy grita.

-!Kazuma hay otro¡- Eddy señala a la otra rana lejana del este. Aqua también grita.

-¡Hay mas por alli!- Aqua señala a la rana cercana oeste. Kazuma grita.

-Tres a la vez. estamos rodeados-Kazuma mira a megumin- Concentra tu magia en el sapo mas lejanos- Megumin ponen en firme con su baston.

-Entendido!-

-y el mas cercano- Mira a Aqua.-Oye. Aqua eres ex-diosa muestra algo de tu antiguo poder-Aqua se ofende

-Como que ex?¡- Gira donde esta kazuma.-¡¡Soy una diosa y todavía lo soy!!-

-¿una diosa?-Dice Megumin. Eddy responde la pregunta.

-La muy pobre se hace llamar diosa. dice cosas como esa de vez en cuando, espero que lo comprendas-

-Pobrecilla- dice Megumin. Aqua jadea y exclama

-¡¿Que te pasa?!. Los sapos resisten ataques físicos pero esta vez- Eddy y Kazuma se sorprende por el impulso de Aqua corriendo hacia la rana cercana- ¡¡Fíjate Bien Eddy. te mostraré los poderes de una diosa. Tiembla antes de perecer- Alza el bastón hacia adelante- ¡**God Requiem!- **la punta del bastón brilla rosado y rojo a la vez. y ella explica gritando: ¡"God Requiem" Es un requiem de amor y pena de una diosa. si te golpea. moriras!- La rana abre de una y alza la cabeza y sacude de un lado a otro. Kazuma dice con la reacción neutral.

-Propio de la diosa. se sacrifico por darnos tiempo- Eddy junta las manos y dice.

-Gracias por sacrificar-El viento sopla. los dos miraron a Megumin cantando el conjuro. el bastón brillaba y reunía las lineas azul oscuras.

**-mas oscuro que el negro. mas sombrío que la oscuridad. combinense con mi carmesí intenso. llego la hora de despertar. descienda hasta estas fronteras y aparezcan como distorsión intangible.¡Dancen.dancen. dancen!. Que una fuerza inunde mi torrente poder. una fuerza destructiva sin igual. envía toda la creacion a su origen. Sal de tu abismo. la humanidad no conoce otra técnica ofensiva mas poderosas. es el ataque mágico supremo**. **Explotion.**

Megumin lanza la magia explosiva hacia la rana lejana. el impacto causa un gran viento fuerte que hizo volar a un rana que tenia a Aqua en la boca. Eddy y Kazuma quedaron sorprendido ante la magia de Megumin.

-Que poder- murmuró eddy.

-Con que es la magia- Kazuma dice. la tierra brota y aparece mas rana.

-No bromees hay mas- Eddy gruñe.

-Megumin alejémonos de...- Fue interrumpido al ver a Megumim tirada al suelo. las cabezas de Eddy y Kazuma ladea a izquierda.

-Aunque la magia explosiva es extremadamente poderosa. también consume mucha energía magica. en resumen usa mas magia que podía gastar y ahora no puedo mover ni un solo músculo.-explicaba mientras su cara esta en el suelo.

-Es en serio?-su ojo izquierdo de Eddy hacia tic tic. varias veces.

-No esperaba que fuese aparecer un sapo tan cerca. esto es terrible. me van a comer. disculpa podrías ayudarme.- la rana come a Megumin. Eddy iba a decir algo pero la lengua de rana atrapo el torso de Eddy.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-la rana abre la boca y lo mete. Kazuma se impacta y grita.

-¡Eddy!-Mira las tres ranas quien tenia a cada de uno de sus amigos. las dos ranas cercanas era que tenia a Aqua y Megumin y la otra fue alejando el area llevando a Eddy. Kazuma no podia decidir asi que fue a salvar a Aqua y a Megumin.

**Dentro de un estomago de sapo gigante.**

Eddy estaba atascado en la garganta del sapo. esforzaba para que no entrara el ácido estomacal. su mente gritaba

-Este es el fin. no puede hacer eso- su ojos empezaba a llorar- yo iba a cambiar y conocer gente nueva y conocer hermosas mujeres. no hay esperanzas para mi- Su voz decía con tono horror mientras lloraba: Este el Fin.

[_**No es el fin]**_

Los ojos de Eddy se ensacharon al escuchar la voz gruesa. y busca donde provenía.

_**[Aquí abajo]**_

Eddy mira hacia abajo. en el liquido estomacal brillaba celeste claro al fondo. eddy agudizó la vista. era la daga que brillaba. la voz decia.

_**[Quiero que saltes y me tomes. usame]**_

-¡No! ¡No!. !No quiero saltar. si salto moriré. eres una alucinación de mi muerte¡- Gritaba horrorizado y lleno de miedo.

_**[Eddy escúchame confía en mi cuando me tengas. ve hacia la superficie del acido y quiero que grites "Deep lethal cutting" hacia la pared estomacal y podrás salir vivo]**_

Eddy decide confiar su alucinación o esperar su muerte. la mano de Eddy suelta la pared de la garganta. y entra el ácido estomacal. nada hacia profundo. a buscar su daga que brillaba. los brazos de Eddy quemaba. y finalmente agarra la daga.y nada hacia la superficie. llega y empuña la daga que brillaba.

_**[¡¡AHORA!!]**_

**¡¡¡¡Deep lethal cutting!!!!**-su daga brilla. corta hacia la pared estomacal.

**en el exterior**

Kazuma y Doble D corría tras la rana que tenia a Eddy.

**5 Minutos antes**

Kazuma termino de eliminar las dos ranas. y la voz alcanzo los oídos de kazuma. mira donde provenía. Era Doble D y Ed cargando una celda de hielo que contenía los bandidos.

-Hola Kazuma. todo bien-

-¡Chicos! Vengan conmigo la rana esta llevando a Eddy-Kazuma señala a la direccion.

-Oh cielos-Jadea Doble D. Mira a Ed.- Ed quiero que cuides a las dos chicas y vigiles a los bandidos hasta que regresemos. la cabeza de Ed asiente. Doble D sigue a Kazuma a rescatar a Eddy.

**Volviendo el presente**

La rana gigante brincaba. alejando a los dos perseguidores. la rana detuvo al escuchar la Voz gritando.

**-¡¡¡¡Deep lethal cutting!!!!-** el abdomen de la rana abre un corte profundo. liberando los órganos. revelando la mano que tenia la daga azul que brillaba. Kazuma y Doble D se detuvieron al ver que la rana murió. Eddy salió el estomago de la rana gigante. jadeando y recuperando el aire. la daga decía

**[_Bien hecho]_**

La daga dejo de brillar. Eddy queda estupefacto al ver que el sobrevivió. Doble D y Kazuma gritaron de alegria al ver que su amigo esta a salvo. Eddy agita la mano y su cuerpo se puso pesado y pierde el equilibrio. Kazuma y Doble D corren hacia Eddy. su vista volvía borrosa. Doble D pregunto.

-¿Cuantos dedos tengo?-

-8- respondía debilmente

-Lo hiciste bien amigo- Eddy pierde la conciencias.

_**En el sueño**_

Eddy esta sentado en la silla y mira alrededor. había una daga en la mesa. Eddy acerco la mesa y pregunto.

-Tu eres Excalibur

_**[Si...la chatarra e inutil que me llamaste desde principio]**_

No sabia que podía hablar. haha- fingía riendo

_**[No te pongas así. ya te salve así que me debes una disculpa por llamarme chatarra e inutil]**_

Lo siento excalibur por llamarte asi- La voz de excalibur oía una risita.

_**[Bueno Eddy te voy dar dos recompensa. una por confiar en mi y otra por disculparme. mira tu Daga o mas bien un cuchillo largo]**_

La daga de Eddy creció la hoja. ya no es una daga. es un cuchillo largo.

_**[Y la otra recompensa**__**. abre el cajón de la mesa]**_

Eddy abre el cajón. y encuentra una foto y lo mira. era una mujer rubia de cola de caballo y tenia ojos celeste. Eddy pregunto

-¿Quien es ella?-

_**[Tu destino]**_

hace un destello y desaparece la foto y el lugar.

_**Volviendo a la realidad**_

Eddy abre los ojos lentamente. y se encontraba cargado por Ed. y pregunto

-¿Que rayos me paso Ed?- Ed baja la vista y sonríe.

-Hola Eddy como esta-

-Mas que bien- Gruñe. Eddy intenta caminar y estirar. y mira a Aqua cubierta de baba de rana llorando y murmurando" apesto apesto" y vio a Kazuma cargando a Megumin al estilo caballo. no estaba Doble D. Eddy acerco al grupo y pregunta: -Que me perdi Kazuma- Kazuma da la vuelta y pregunta.

-oh eddy ya te despertaste como te siente-dice Kazuma mientras cargaba a Megumin.

-Me siento que me acabe siendo atropellado- Mira a megumin- supongo que tienes otra magia que tener magia explosiva-

-No tengo otra magia solo explosiva-El grupo se detiene y mira a megumin.-No hay otra magia que pueda utilizar.-

-En serio- Kazuma entrecierra sus ojos

-en serio-Responde Megumin con la mirada determinada. Aqua une.

-Si tienes el nivel necesario para usar magias explosiva. ¿No deberías poder utiliza otras?. tras aprender trucos para las fiestas. aprendí todos los hechizos de arcipreste-

-De que te sirve truco para fiestas- Dice Eddy contestando mal.

-Soy una archimaga que ama la magia explosiva sobre todas las cosas. no me gusta ninguna otra magia de la gana detonante. ¡Solo me gusta la magia explosiva!. es cierto que podria salir de aventura sin problemas de aprendiera otra magia. pero no puedo hacer esto- Alza el puño apretando- !Mi amor le pertenece a la magia explosiva¡. No me importa poder usar una vez al dia. ni desplomarme despues de usarla. la magia explosiva seguira siendo la unica que ame!.-Alza el puño hacia el cielo- porque decidi ser la archimaga con el unico propósito de usar magia explosiva!.-Aqua quedo encantada por el amor de la explosion y Ed tambien se une.

-¡Eres esplendida!. aunque no sirve nada pero me conmueve ese afán tan romantico!-

-Viva la explosión amiga mia- Ed grita alzando el brazo. la mente de Kazuma decia

-Demonios esta maga es un caso perdido. que Aqua y Ed simpatice con ella es prueba de ello.-Megumin le da un pulgar arriba a Aqua y Ed-tras estas dos peleas. casi perdimos a Eddy. no puedo evitar pensar que la diosa tambien es una inutil.-Suspira molesto-Para ser franco. no necesito mas problemas-Vuelve a hablar con megumin. -Ya veo .sera un camino difícil así que esfuérzate. tras dividir la recompensa en el gremio. espero que podamos a vernos algún..-Fue interrumpido por el agarre fuerte de megumin y ella susurra en voz psicopata y obsesiva y ojos psicotico

_**Usar la magia explosiva es mi único deseo. de ser necesario puedo quedarme sin pagar. si. el gran poder de una archimaga puede ser tuyo con el simple hecho de alimentarme. ¿Que opción tienes además de contratarme a lo largo plazo?**_

No no no. tanto poder se desperdiciaría en un grupo de novatos como el nuestro-tratando de liberar el agarre de megumin. ella cruza las piernas agarrando el torso de Kazuma.

-No. no. no. ¡No me importa que sean novatos¡. Aunque soy de clases de avanzada. solo soy nivel 6. ¡y apreciarias que dejaras de destrozarme la mano!- Kazuka miro a Eddy pidiendo ayuda. Eddy agarra fuertemente a megumin.

-Megumin podrías soltar a Kazuma. casi me muero por tu culpa- Kazuma se sacude y Eddy trata de sacar. y Megumin no se rinde. la mente de los dos gritaba.

-Es demasiado fuerte para ser una maga-Sacude bruscamente su cuerpo y Eddy estira el cuerpo de Megumin.

-!!Suéltalo malcriada¡¡-

-!!Que me sueltes¡¡-

-¡¡De seguro te abandono por ser una inútil que usa magia explosiva por una vez al dia!!-Grito Eddy

-Ni siquiera podrías usar tu magia explosiva en un calabozo. eres mas de lo inutil- sacudiendo bruscamente salpica la baba de rana. Aqua se queja

-Detente me salpica en la cara- Aqua se cubre la cara. Ed ríe ante la escena de los tres.

-¡Ya no hay un grupo que quieran aceptarme!- Kazuma sigue sacudiendo su cuerpo y Eddy sigue estirando con fuerza. ella sigue rogando-Cargaré tu equipaje!. ¡Te lo imploro!. ¡No abandones!-Las tres mujeres ven la escena y habla entre ellas.

-Que cruel. piensan abandonar a esa niña-la primera mujer. Kazuma y Eddy se detiene al escuchar

-!Esta cubierta de algo viscoso¡-la segunda mujer

-¿La desechara luego de jugar con ella?. ¡Es de lo peor!-La tercera mujer dice

-¡Miren!. ¡Las dos chicas están viscosas!- la primera mujer señala a las dos chicas. Las dos mujeres se tapan la cara.-¡¡¡¿que clase de actos pervertidos hizo con ellas?!!!-. Kazuma y eddy gritan al mismo tiempo

-¡Se equivocan!-Los dos chicos escucharon la risita malvada que venia de Megumi y miraron a la cara maliciosa.Los ojos de los chicos se temblaba. ella alzo la voz.

-¡Ustedes dos pueden hacerme lo quieras con mi cuerpo!. ¡Ya veras que puedo soportar eso que hicimos con los sapos!-Las tres mujeres se jadea . Kazuma tapa la boca a Megumin. y grita forzando la sonrisa.

-Esta bien estas en el equipo- Grito Kazuma

-Sera un placer trabajar contigo- Eddy dijo

**en el gremio**

Kazuma fue a cobrar la recompensa. Luna le da 220 Mil Eris. Kazuma leyó su tarjeta de aventurero que aumento 4 niveles. volvió la mesa donde esta los Eds. Doble D esta leyendo el libro de la bestias que era la recompensa por arrestar a los bandidos. tiene nivel 2 por matar una rana. Ed esta durmiendo sentado. tiene nivel 3 por matar 2 ranas. y Eddy tiene nivel 2 por matar una. Kazuma empezo a dividir.

-220 mil eris dividiendo entre 6. nos daría 36 mil por cabezas-Kazuma suspira y Eddy sacude la cabeza como decepción.

-Casi nos morimos por 36 mil eris- Eddy se cruza los brazos.

-Ya he revisado las misiones disponible.-Doble D levanta un dedo- uno buscar la mascota perdida que seria el gran lobo blanco- levanta otro dedo- Enseñarle al hijo del cliente que sepa manejar espadas y esgrima- levanta tercer dedo- Ser compañero del experimento de un científico que tenga resistencias y no pienso meter A Ed en esto-Eddy y Kazuma dijieron al mismo

-Ni loco- Sonrisa forzosa

-Quiero volver a Japon- pone la mano en su barbilla.

-esta mocosa casi me mata por ser comida de rana- gruñe Eddy. y alza la vista viendo la figura detrás de Kazuma se queda sin aliento. y ensancha los ojos y recordó lo que Excalibur dijo en su sueño

_**[Tu destino]**_

-Vi su afiche de reclutamiento por casualidad-Doble D y Kazuma se sorprendieron y vio la mujer que tenia la armadura blanca. y su falda larga amarilla. y su pelo es rubio de cola de caballo y ojos. Kazuma y Doble D tenia un sonrojo ante la belleza. Y Eddy quedaba mirando fijamente a la rubia sin mostrar la reaccion.-¿Aun buscan integrantes?-Kazuma fue el primero en hablar tartamudeando.

-Bueno...Así es. aun no te recomendaria- dice con voz aguda. Eddy recupera la consciencia al escuchar lo que dijo Kazuma. patea la pierna de Kazuma. se callo por el dolor. Eddy se levanto y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si estamos buscando integrantes- Con voz normal y una gran sonrisa. la mente de Kazuma gritaba.

-¿Que rayos estas haciendo?-

-Eddy por favor no hagas nada extraño- Penso Doble d.

-Menos mal.- suspira aliviada- pase mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como ustedes- respira pesadamente y un leve sonrojo.-Me llamo Darkness. soy una paladín.-Los ojos de kazuma parpadeaba varias veces con un pequeño rubor y Doble D tenia un pequeño sonrojo y sudaba a balas. Eddy mantenía la compostura pero por dentro se descontrolada. Darkness respira nerviosamente.-Permitirme..!!permitirme entrar a tu-tu-tu-tu grupo.¡¡-Grita avergonzada.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: GRACIAS POR LEER EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESCRIBAN LOS COMENTARIOS. DALE FAVORITOS Y SIGUE. **


	3. Capitulo 2 La Paladin

**Capitulo 3: La ****paladin**

**en el gremio**

en la noche. Doble D, Aqua, Megumin y Kazuma estaban sentados en la mesa y mirando a Eddy que esta sentado en la mesa solo. sus ojos estaban pálidos sin pupilas brillantes. y su boca quedaba poco abierta y su pelo quedo caído y su color antes era negro ahora es blanco. su cara esta pálida. toda su ropa están en blanco. Aqua susurro a Kazuma

-Kazuma. ¿Que le pasa a Eddy?-

-No tengo ni idea?- Mirando de vuelta a Eddy- antes era normal ayer. pero ahora esta fuera de su conciencia-Doble D cubre su cara. y su voz de tristeza decía.

-Fue ella- Kazuma, Aqua y Megumin miran a Doble D por la respuesta.

-Quien?-Pregunta Megumin. el grupo oyó los pasos detrás de ellos y Kazuma sabe la respuesta de Doble D. poniendo la mirada decepcionada.

-Yo se quien es-El grupo gira la cabeza lentamente a la persona que caminaba. era una rubia de pelo de caballo con ojos azules. puesto con armadura blanca. y Kazuma dice- ella-

**18**** Horas antes** **que Eddy pierda su conciencia**

la noche en el gremio. Doble D y Kazuma, Miraron a Eddy que tenia controlada la compustura que esta al frente de la mujer rubia llamada Darkness. Ante el pedido de Darkness. Eddy respondió directo.

-Estas dentro Darkness- Los ojos de Darkness se engancharon y puso una gran sonrisa pervertida. El mechón de Kazuma sacude detectando la amenaza. y mira a Doble D que esta a lado de Eddy. Kazuma hace una seña de mano. Golpea en su otra mano como la señal. "**Noquealo**". Doble D entendió el mensaje de Kazuma. alza la mano y coloca en el cuello de Eddy. y dice en susurro.

-Lo siento Eddy-Grita el conjuro-**Paralyzing shock- **Eddy recibe una fuerte descarga electrica por todo el cuerpo. iluminando todo el cuerpo como rayos x mostrando su esqueleto. como una caricatura y grita de dolor.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!- Grito de dolor. dejo de electrificar. su pelo negro quedo todas las punta alzada. su cuerpo quedo chamuscado. y abre la boca y sale humo negro. y se cae de espalda. Darkness quedo impactada con boca abierta ante la escena reciente. mira al mago y pregunta.

-Oye que es lo hiciste?-

-Le electrifique un poco. pero no fue mortal. podría afectar sus neuronas y bastante chocante para una persona-Mira el cuerpo de Eddy chamuscado y su mente penso: **-Espero que no se muera-**

-Bastante chocante!!- Grita emocionada y su cara tenia un sonrojo. y mira a Kazuma y dijo.-Oye esas dos chicas viscosa eran tus aliadas. dime que hicieron para quedara así - Kazuma responde poco nerviosos

-Bueno. pasos donde esas dos fueron tragada por unos sapos gigantes- Los ojos de Darkness se ensanchó. y dice.

-Que¡?-Ella agarra el brazo de Kazuma y dice. -Es peor de lo que pense-Kazuma y Doble D mira las reacciones de Darkness.

-Que le pasa a esa paladín?-la mente de Kazuma. su cara esta preocupada y se traga.

-Porque ella se ve bastante interesada- Doble D estudia a Darkness de su intenciones.

-No es suficiente. no puedo ignorar a esa dos jovencitas que pasan por esas experiencias. es algo ferozibil- Kazuma y Doble D estudia la cara de Darkness que se ve los ojos aterradores y respira rápidamente.

-Sus ojos son aterradores mi detector de peligro esta por estallar. mi experiencia por Aqua y Megumin me dice que ella también hace un problema. menos mal que Doble D noqueo a Eddy. aunque se paso de mano. casi iba a meter una problemática en nuestro grupo.-Intenta a Hablar con Darkness nuevamente intentando convencer. - no te lo recomiendo que nos una. nuestro grupo tiene los miembros mas capaces. una el que hace un conjuro una sola vez al dia y dos tenemos un mago novato y tres un miembro que es bastante fuerte pero su inteligencia es de 2 puntos. y cuatro es donde usa solamente la daga. y quinto es una maga de curación. y lo ultimo mas peor es que tenemos niveles mas bajo. nuestro grupo es casi basura. así que deberías buscar otro-La mano de Darkness aprieta los brazos de Kazuma con fuerza. y ella grita emocionada.

-¡eso es incluso mejor!-Darkness suelta el brazo de Kazuma y dice en voz normal- A decir verdad. me cuesta poco admitir-pone la mano en su pecho y mira para el otro lado- Pero soy un poco tonta a pesar de mi fuerza y gran resistencia. así que mis ataques rara vez no a cierta.-. Kazuma mira a Doble D. la cabeza de Doble sacude lentamente negando.

-Parece que mi visión si estaba en lo correcto y Doble D ya se dio cuenta de lo peligro que es para nuestro grupo- Dijo en la mente de Kazuma. Darkness grita acercando la cara de Kazuma.

-¡Te propongo algo quiero estar a la vanguardia para que me use como un escudo humano!- La cara de Kazuma causaba un gran sonrojo estando bastante cerca a la bella rubia y su corazón latía rapidamente . y su mente gritaba.

-¡¡Su rostro esta cerca. otra vez los efectos secundario de mi vida como hikkimori!!- Siente los latidos que se va a estallar- No. no es eso. esto es demasiado para cualquier adolescente virgen. cálmate. ignora sus encantos femeninos- se aparta la cara y dice rotundamente- No. resguardarme tras una mujer.- Dice con cara seria.

-Seria un placer!- dice Darkness sonriendo. Kazuma dice mas.

-Además. nos ataca mas monstruos todos los días.- sigue intentando convencer.

-¡Eso sera incluso mas mejor!- Grita emocionada mostrando la sonrisa mas excitada. Doble D ya encuentro la respuesta sobre Darkness. La mente de doble decia

-Con que ella es...-Mirando la cara de Darkness.

-Ya veo. es mas que una inepta. es una completa inútil.- Dice en la mente de Kazuma. mirando a Darkness jadeando de forma excitada. Kazuma mira a Doble D hace la misma seña como lo hizo con Eddy. Doble D acerca a Darkness y dijo con tono tranquilo.

-Señorita Darkness te gustaría ver algo- Alza la mano alcanzando el cuello de atrás y Darkness grita emocionada.

-¡Si!-abriendo los ojos. Doble D grito el mismo hechizo.

-**Paralyzing shock**-Darkness recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Doble D esperaba escuchar el grito dolor. pero ella grita de placer.

-Ahhhhhhh~- Los ojos de Doble D y Kazuma se ensancha alta. y sus frente sudaba. Doble D dejo de Electrificar. pero desafortunadamente ella seguía en pie pero chamuscada y ella seguía sonriendo de forma pervertida. Y miro a Doble D temblando los pies.

-Con que el mago tiene ese truco mas chocantes- Ella decía excitada. Doble D no tuvo mas remedios que usar la fuerza de Ed

-¡Ed!- Ed se levanta y mira Doble D- Ed la señorita quiere que le des el vuelo- Grita Doble D señalando a Darkness. Ed sonrio y agarro el cuerpo de Darkness. y Doble D grito a Kazuma.

-¡Kazuma abre la ventana!-. Kazuma hizo caso la orden de Doble D. abre la ventana del gremio. la mano izquierda agarra el cuello de darkness y la mano derecha agarra la cintura. y balancea el cuerpo. y grito.

-Vuela. vuela. vuelaa-Lanzo a Darkness hacia la ventana y la cara de Darkness seguia teniendo la expresión excitada. y sus ojos brillaba. su mente gritaba.

-!!!Kazuma me negó de forma cortante y el mago me dio una increíble descarga chocante y el que me arroja tiene una tremenda fuerza. ese grupo es lo maximooo!!- ella se aterriza en los arbusto del jardín de gremio. y ella se levanta rapida y grita emocionado: ¡¡¡Déjame unirme a su grupo!!.- Mira dentro de gremio. había una nota en la mesa donde sentaba el grupo. decia.

_**la respuesta es No. gracias por vernos**_

Darkness tenia la expresion en blanco y empezo a reir y dice ella misma.

-No me voy a rendir-

**en el establo**

Doble D y Kazuma estaban sentado en el heno. mientras que Eddy seguía noqueado por culpa de la descarga de Doble D. Ed tambien dormia. Doble D miro a Eddy. y dijo a Kazuma.

-Sera mejor que no le diremos a Eddy sobre esa mujer-

-Si. no se porque Eddy la acepto de una?- Mira a Doble D y pregunta- Por cierto como aprendiste esa magia?-. Doble D saco el grimorio y abrio el libro. y mostró la pagina donde estaba el hechizo de "Paralyzing shock" y Doble D explico.

-Eso lo aprendí leyendo el grimorio. algunas paginas tiene lenguajes extraño. cuando obtuvimos la capacidad de Leer el idioma de este mundo. cada vez que uso me debilitó. calcule la cantidad de magia que puedo usar. lo mas bajo consumo es **Paralyzing shock** y _**Five arrow ice. **_y lo mediano uso el _**Thunder impact **_y lo que consume mas es el _**Ice **__**Cells**_. usare sabiamente que sea necesario en cualquier casos. la mayoría de la magia no puedo leer la otra escritura todavia. necesitaré esforzar mas para poder resistir mi energía mágica y también investigar mas .-

-Veo que seras un buen mago.-Kazuma sonríe. y Doble D sonríe también. la mente de Kazuma decía.

-Por lo menos Doble D. esta esforzando para nuestro Grupo-Aqua vino al establo y todos durmieron.

_**En el sueño de Eddy**_

Eddy estaba en el cuarto desconocido. Eddy caminaba dentro del cuarto estudiando el ambiente. y se mira el espejo. esta puesto con un traje negro y un pañuelo rojo que siempre soñaba ser rico. y también tenia la estatura alta ya no es enano. oyó una voz muy hermosa.

-Eddy-Los ojos de Eddy se ensancha al escuchar la voz mas hermosa. giro la cabeza había una puerta con cortina blanca. Eddy pasa la puerta y se encuentra con la rubia con el vestido blanco hermoso. y sus ojos celeste se fijaron a Eddy. ella puso una sonrisa. y Eddy se sonroja y murmura su nombre.

-Darkness-Eddy acercaba a Darkness lentamente. ella dice con un tono angel

-Buenos días cariño-la cara de Eddy se ponia roja como un tomate tartamudeaba

-Bu-B-Buenos días Darkness- Los ojos de Darkness se ensanchó y empezó a causar una pequeña risita y dijo.

-Hace mucho que no me decís este nombre-

-Hace mucho?- Pregunto Eddy confundido. Darkness entro el cuarto y mostró la foto donde Eddy estaba vestido con esmoquin y Darkness vestida de Novia. ella dice.

-Me empezaste a decir mi verdadero nombre desde que nos casamos-. Los ojos de Eddy se agrandaron tan alto y su boca solto cayendo al suelo y su mente gritaba.

_**-ME CASE CON UNA HERMOSA MUJER-**_

Darkness se puso a reír. ella dice

-Me encanta cuando te pones así. como siempre- Ella acerco a Eddy. puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Eddy. y la otra mano agarra la mano de Eddy. ella dice. -Te amo- Ella acerco lentamente la cara para besar. Eddy también acerca la cara y ambos cierran los ojos.

_**en la realidad: en el establo**_

**Falta 6 horas**

Eddy besaba los dedos de alguien. con los ojos cerrado. y el murmuraba en voz baja

-Darkness..-Eddy seguía besando hasta que la voz de Doble D.

-Eddy despierta- Los ojos de Eddy abre lentamente y mira la mano lo que había besado. y mira al dueño que resulto ser Aqua. tenia la cara de disgusto y pequeño sonrojo. los ojos de Eddy se abre de golpe y grita de horror

-!!!Ahhhhhhh...No eres mi esposa¡¡¡¡-

-Quien dice que es tu esposa. Maldito pervertido- Golpea la cara a Eddy. y lo vuela contra pared. Eddy gruñe de dolor. y mira sus mano que estaba vendada y pregunta a Aqua.

-Oye. que me paso ayer cuanto tiempo estuve dormido-

-Estabas herido por culpa de Do-La boca de Aqua fue interrumpida por Doble D y Kazuma diciendo.

-Estuviste desmayado por 12 horas después que saliste el estomago del sapo gigante- Eddy intentaba a recordar y porque su cuello tenia venda y porque ardía poco por todo su cuerpo. intento recordar hasta que una imagen de Darkness apareció. Eddy se levanta y mira a Kazuma.

-Kazuma donde esta mi recompensa?-. Kazuma saca la bolsa de dinero y lo da 36 mil Eris. Eddy va hacia la entrada de establo Kazuma pregunta a Eddy.

-Adonde vas?-Eddy gira la cabeza hacia el grupo y dijo con una sonrisa.

-A buscar la mujer de mi sueño- y se da la vuelta y sale el establo. dejando confundido a Doble D, Aqua y Kazuma. excepto Ed porque el sigue durmiendo. Aqua fue la primera en decir.

-Soy yo. o es que falla la cabeza de Eddy por lo que hiciste Doble D- Doble D pone la mano sobre su boca y empieza a pensar.

-"La mujer de mi sueño"?- Doble D junto la piezas con lo ayer y la de Eddy y jadeo en voz baja- Oh dios mio-Mira rápidamente a Kazuma y grita en voz alta. -¡¡¡Kazuma atrapa a Eddy!!!- Kazuma va tras de Eddy lo detiene. Eddy pregunta.

-Que pasa Kazuma?-

-Bueno Eddy...-Empezó a rodear haciendo que Eddy girara sin que vea a Doble D acercando la espalda sigilosamente- me preguntaba a donde va-Kazuma mira a doble D que esta acercando la espalda de Eddy.

-Voy al gremio a desayunar y buscar algo-

-Como cual?-

-una mujer que soñé-

-Como es?- Eddy se esta sospechando a Kazuma. y trata de recordar ayer. y el dice respondiendo la pregunta.

-Es rubia y tiene ojos celeste- La cara de Kazuma mantenía neutral con la sonrisa natural y su mente gritaba.

-!!Lo recordo¡¡-

-Porque me preguntas?- Hasta que escucho un grito detrás de Eddy.

-**Paralyzing shock**-. Eddy fue recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica otra vez.

**2 Horas después. falta 4 horas**

Kazuma y Doble D caminaba hacia el gremio. Kazuma dice.

-No pensé que harías eso a Eddy otra vez-

-No tuve otra opción. Yo conozco a Eddy desde la infancia. puede ser gruñón, duroy egoísta pero en el fondo es bastante delicado. si se entera de esa paladín que es en realidad. que pasara si se derrumba por dentro-

-No me digas que Eddy esta..-Los ojos de Kazuma se agranda. y Doble D responde.

-Si...Así que evitemos lo posible a esa paladín fuera de la vista de Eddy.- Entran al gremio. encuentra a Aqua entreteniendo a los aventureros con su nueva habilidad de la fiesta en el primer piso. invocando una flor rosa estallando los pétalos. Aqua saluda a Doble D y Kazuma. y dice.

-Chicos. que opináis de mi nueva habilidad recientes. no te parece adecuado para la diosa del agua-. Doble D muestra la sonrisa normal y Subaru muestra la mirada de desprecio. y su mente decia

-Son simple truco de magia. diosa de tercera.-

**30 minutos después. falta 4 Horas y 30 minutos**

Kazuma y Doble D esta con megumin en la barra del bar. Megumin come y los otros dos beben una bebida. Kazuma habla mientras mira su tarjeta de aventurero.

-Puedes aprender habilidades con los puntos que has acumulado. ¿No?. debería elegir con cuidado y no usarlos nada extraño..-Mira a Megumin. ella deja de comer y habla.

-Necesitas que alguien te enseñe la habilidad que quieres.-corta la carne y lo mete en su boca-Solo entonces aparecerá disponible en tu tarjeta. tendrás que invertir puntos en ella para aprenderla.-Kazuma dice

-Significa que si me enseñas. podria aprender a usar la magia explosiva?- Megumin alcanza rapidamente a Kazuma. y grita emocionada.

-¡En efecto!. ¡Efectivamente Kazuma!.¡Si quieres aprender magia explosiva, te la mostraré cuanto sea necesario!. ¿Acaso existe alguna habilidad que valga la pena aprender?.¡No. claro que no!.- Se acerca bastante hacia la cara de Kazuma.-¡Quieres seguir el camino de las explosiones conmigo!-. Kazuma tenia la cara neutral y dijo en su mente.

-Esta muy cerca- empuja a Megumin y dice.-¡Alto!. calma. calma. niñita. solo tengo tres puntos...- Megumin queda impactada ante la mención

-¿"Niñita"?-Vuelve el plato y come deprimida y mueve su cabeza hacia la izquierda- ¿Soy una niñita?-. Doble D le dice a Megumin.

-Kazuma y Aqua me contaron sobre tu magia explosiva. asi que me gustaria que me enseñaras- La cara de Megumin se ilumino y sus ojos brillaba ella iba a decir algo pero Doble D lo interrumpe.-Antes que digas que vaya contigo el camino de la explosiones. solo quiero que me enseñe- la cara de Megumin bajo un brillo y dijo con un tono bajo.

-Okey. Doble D- Kazuma suspiro. y dijo

-¿Habra algo facil de aprender?. algo útil que no cueste muchos puntos.-

-Los estaba buscando-Doble D y Kazuma giraron la cabeza hacia la persona y era Darkness con otra persona con pelo blanco. las dos mente gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡¡MALDICIÓN!!-Darkness caminaba hacia los dos chicos

-El mago y tu amigo alto. me dieron un buen trato ayer por la noche- Doble D dice

-No me llames mago. solo llámenme Doble D- Corrige y mira a Kazuma y su mente decía.

-¿ahora que hacemos?- la mente de Kazuma

-tendremos que rechazarla-La mente Doble D y mira de vuelta a Darkness. -No se percato nada-Darkness habla a los dos.

-¿Reunadamos nuestra conversación de ayer?. Permíteme entrar a su gru- Doble D y Kazuma dijeron rotundamente gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Me niego!-Darkness gime de placer y se abraza ella misma. y ella dice sonriendo de placer.

-¡Que cortante doble!- Doble D y Kazuma se impacta y gritan al mismo tiempo en la mente

-Que?.¿Lo disfruta?-Mirando a Darkness jadeando de placer. - es de temer-Oyó una risa femenina detrás de ellos. ella acerca atrás de Darkness. y pone su mano en el hombro de ella diciendo.

-No seas insistente.-

-Disculpa. Quien eres- La chica de pelo blanco se presenta.

-Soy Chris. como puedes ver. soy una ladrona-Mira a Darkness- Podría decirse que somos amigas-Doble D suspira alivio por no haber mas persona rara y Kazuma dice en su mente. con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que alivio. Parece alguien relativamente normal-

-Pareces que necesitas una habilidad util. ¿No?. Que tal la rama de los ladrones.-Los ojos de kazuma parpadearon-Sus habilidades ofrecen mucho por pocos puntos. se que te vendrán bien. Que opinas. te ayudaré a cambio de un trago.-Mientras ellos habla. Doble D toma un sorbo y mira la puerta principal del gremio. abre la puerta revelando a Ed y Eddy mas venda en la cara. Doble D escupe la cerveza y toca el hombro a Kazuma. el gira la cabeza para ver a Doble D mientras tomaba un sorbo. señalo donde esta Eddy y también escupe al verlo. Doble D y Kazuma se levanta de la silla. y Kazuma mira Chris.

-Oh. Chris hay cambios de planes hagámoslo ahora pero afuera de gremio- decia Kazuma.

-Pero que hay del trago-Pregunta Chris

-Te invito a cenar cuando volvamos y también llevemos a tu amiga Darkness-Chris y Darkness se levantaron de la silla. Doble D habla con Megumin.

-Megumim necesito que distraigas a Eddy sin que vea a Darkness-

-Porque tengo que distraerlo-

-Es por el bien de el. si se entera de que ella quiere entrar al equipo.Eddy la aceptara entrando pero si se entera quien es ella en realidad que ni quiero mencionar eso romperá a Eddy- Megumin jadeo ante la explicación de Doble D. y puso firme y mirada determinada.

-Yo me ocupo-Dice Megumin.

Doble D fue con Kazuma con las dos mujeres llegando a la puerta principal. Megumin fue donde Eddy y Ed. Megumin saluda amigablemente.

-Hola Eddy-Eddy mira Megumin. y el dice con tono de confusión.

-Te conozco?-Megumin se impacta y dice con una pose extraña.

-Soy megumin tu nueva compañera de tu grupo-Eddy miro con confusion y pregunto.

-Conoces a Kazuma y Doble D?-Megumin asiente con la mesa. -Donde esta los dos-Megumin se escoge el hombro y mira de reojo a lo lejos donde esta cerca del area de mesas. Y Eddy esta cerca de la puerta principal con megumin. Megumin dice.

-Oye Eddy y Ed comamos algo- Ed asiente sonrie y sigue a megumin y Eddy mira a Megumin y empieza a doler la cabeza. las imágenes dentro de la cabeza mostraba varias escenas. si seguía recordando. mas dolia la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que duermo- Sigue a Megumin a la barra. Kazuma y Doble D con las chicas llegaron a la puerta principal. Darkness mira a Eddy yendo con megumin

-Oye porque nos estamos escondiendo del enano-

-Si porque-chris pregunta.

-Bueno sigamos-Dijo Kazuma. las dos chicas se encogieron ambos hombros. Eddy fue a la barra con megumin mientras acariciaba su cabeza. se sienta a lado de ella. Eddy mira al primer piso donde esta Aqua entreteniendo a los aventureros. y el dice en su mente.

-Es magia de truco. diosa de tercera-

**Afuera del gremio. 30 Minutos después. Falta 4 Horas**

Doble D, Kazuma, Darkness y Chris estaban en las calles. Chris explico la habilidad del ladrón. y enseña la habilidad. **Steal. **robando el monedero de Kazuma. ella le reta a Kazuma que robe su pertenencia y si no logra se queda el monedero de Kazuma. El chico Japones acepta el reto.

-¡Esta bien!-

-Decidido. usa tu tarjeta de aventurero para adquirir la habiliidad y ya deberian aparecer las habilidades que te enseñe.-Kazuma saca su tarjeta y invierte los puntos en las estadisticas

-Deteccion de enemigos: un punto. Acecho: un punto. Hurto: un punto.-se detiene al encontrar algo. antes de mirar a Chris- Belleza natural?- Darkness se interviene.

-se trata de truco de magia que tu aliada utilizo hace poco-Darkness explicaba. Kazuma exclama

-¡¡¡5 Puntos por esa basura!!!. ¡¡Es caro!!-Activa su tarjeta con los puntos invertidos. algo dentro de el cambio distinto.Chris dice.

-!Bien¡. La rama de los ladrones te pertenece. puedes comenzar-

-¡Bien!-puso una sonrisa competitiva. Antes de alzar el brazo con la mano abierta.-¡No llores por lo que te robe!- Chris hace una pequeña risita y dice.

-El premio mayor seria mi daga magica. vale al menos unos 400 mil eris-

-¡Oh!-grita sorprendido. Doble D dice con la sonrisa forzosa.

-Es mucho-

-El premio de consuelo serian- abre la mano de Chris mostrando las piedras-¡Estas piedras!-Kazuma se impacta el premio

-¡Es bajo!-

-Espero que no pierdas tu monedero. si lo pierdes te presto la mitad de mi recompensa-Dice Doble D con preocupacion.la cabeza de Kazuma asiente.

-harán improbable que consigas la daga.-Kazuma entrecierra los ojos dice su mente.

-Maldicion. pero esto me ayudo a despertar. no estoy en el japon. Aqui solo sobrevive el mas apto- mira la sonrisa de Chris poniendo mucha confianza en ella misma.-si te relajas y te engañan sales perdiendo- recupera su compostura y grito-¡Lo hare!-Alza la mano abierta hacia adelante antes gritar. _**¡Steal!. **_cierra la mano y causa un gran destello brillante. Kazuma mira su mano cerrada y dijo-¡Creo que funciono-Chris jadea y deja caer las piedras. Doble D quiere ver que robo. Kazuma junta las dos manos cerradas y alza hacia el cielo y abre la mano lentamente. Kazuma agudiza la vista y ensanchan los ojos lo que robo.

-¡Vaya! fue un éxito. Todo un éxito!- Revelando la bragas celeste claro- ¡Me gane la Loteria!- Chris grita avergonzada y pone una mano en su entrepierna ocultándolo la parte.

-¡No!. ¡Regrésame mi ropa Interior!-Kazuma rio como un maniático. sacudiendo la braga como una bandera. Chris gritaba avergonzada. Doble D tapo su cara ocultando la verguenza y sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. y su mente dice.

-Eres mas peor que Eddy-mira a Darkness que estaba impactada ante la escena y su ojos se tiembla - Llegara mas peor hoy-

-Cuanta brutalidad al actuar.-Decia en voz baja y exclama con la cara bastante roja-¡Sabia que mis ojos habían guiado bien!-.

**5 Minutos después. Falta 3 Horas y 55 Minutos.: En el gremio.**

Doble D se adelanto entrando al gremio. y mira alrededor. estaba Megumin con Aqua y Ed en la barra del Bar. y faltaba A Eddy. Doble D se apresuro acercando a Megumin.

-Donde esta Eddy?- Mira a Megumin que tenia los ojos asustado y salia una lagrima y decia.

-Dobleee D. Falle la mision-Los ojos de Doble D se ensanchan con Temor y mira Aqua que tenia un mirada de depresion. Doble D pregunto a las Dos chicas.-¿Que paso?- Las dos chicas señalan a Ed. que estaba sentando comiendo la comida. Aqua dijo primero.

-Doble D. yo te explicare lo que paso-

_**20 minutos antes**_

Eddy estaba comiendo la comida. gruñia doliendo el cuerpo y decía el mismo.

-Porque me duele tanto en mi cuello y mi cuerpo esta todo vendado. es como si me hubiera metido un horno caliente-Corto un trozo de carne. y gruñía de dolor-Megumin. no recuerdo que Kazuma te hubiera aceptada para que unieras al grupo.-Miro Megumin fijamente. y megumin estaba tranquila. manteniendo la compostura. -Y me pregunto como termine asi-.toma un sorbo de cerveza Ed se interpuso y dijo gritando feliz.

-¡¡Fuiste tragado por un sapo gigante!!-Eddy escupe la cerveza.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- mira a Megumin. ella asiente la cabeza. Eddy dijo a Ed.

-Que mas pasos-Eddy tomo otro sorbo. y Megumin tomo un sorbo.

-Megumin hará cualquier cosas con su cuerpo y sorportara como hicieron los Sapos para que entrara al Equipo-Eddy y Megumin escupe la bebida al mismo tiempo. y Eddy grito con ojos alto.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!-mira a Megumin. Ella dice sacudiendo la mano. y ella dice con la pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-Solo lo hice para entrara- Ella se cubre su cuerpo y dijo con cautela-No me digas que querías mi cuerpo-entre cierra los ojos

-con los melones si quiero. no quiero una tabla de planchar-Contesta directo. Haciendo Megumin impactara y se enojara. ante la mención de su pecho plano. Golpea la cabeza de eddy con el bastón de Megumin. Eddy gruñó de dolor y se enojo un poco.

-Pequeña mocosa-gruñía de dolor. acariciando su cabeza.

-Enano pervertido-contesta Megumin

-¡¡Bruja!!-Acerca un poco la cara a Megumin

-¡¡Lazcivo!!-Acerca la cara de Eddy

-¡¡Tabla de Cortar!!-Golpea frente a frente con Megumin

-¡¡Acosador Sexual!!- Golpea con la frente de Eddy. ambos esta presionando en frente a frente. sus ojos salía rayos chocando entre si. Aqua se interpuso la pelea.

-Chicos dejen de pelear- Megumin y Eddy mira a Aqua. ambos se alejan y se miran para otro lado. con los brazos cruzados. haciendo un sonido enojado al mismo tiempo.

-Hmmp-Megumin y Eddy. el enano pregunta a Ed. -Y que paso despues-Bebe otro sorbo.

-Bueno estuve durmiendo en el gremio esperando nuestra recompensas. pero hasta que Doble D me despertó ayer por la noche y me pidió que arrojara a la rubia afuera- Los ojos de Aqua y Megumin se engancharon. Y Eddy escupió la bebida.

-¡¡¿QUE?!! - El cerebro de Eddy intento recordar ante la mención de la Rubia. Mostrando Imágenes clara del sueño que estuvo con Excalibur. y tambien con la rubia. también recordó el dia que mato la primera rana gigante. recordó anoche. y esa noche estaba la rubia. levanto de la silla y dijo con voz seria. mirando a Ed que fue tapado la boca por la manos de Megumin y Aqua. y el dijo mirando a los tres. -¿Cual rubia esta hablando?- Aqua y Megumin fueron las primeras en hablar.

-No se cual rubia es?- Aqua se rasca la cabeza y mirando para otro lado.

-Hay muchas mujeres rubia-Dijo Megumin fingiendo la sonrisa. Eddy dijo con certeza el detalle de la rubia.

-Rubia. cola de caballo. Ojos azules. Armadura blanca de torso y una hombrera derecha en forma de plumas. y falda larga amarilla.- Mirando fijamente a Megumin y Aqua mirando para otro lado. y su ojos temblaba. Ed dijo.

-Si. Eddy acertaste todo el detalle-Aqua y Megumin se abalazaron sobre Ed. y aqua empezo a susurra a grito.

-No se lo digas-Aqua empezó a llorar.

-Nos condenaran- Megumin. las dos chicas sintieron la aura negra. la cara de eddy estaba seria y entre cerrando los ojos. su frente brotaba muchas venas. y pregunto a Megumin y Aqua con voz oscura.

_**Quien fue el responsable que yo durmiera todo el dia y me dejara asi. donde rayos esta Kazuma y Doble D.**_

Las dos chicas temblaba de miedo. sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas. Eddy pregunto de vuelta.

_**Quien lo hizo y donde esta**_

Megumin y Aqua ya no pudieron aguantar mas el miedo. y Aqua fue la primera en responder.

-¡¡¡Fue Doble D que te hizo eso ayer. hace tres horas atras te hizo lo mismo. fueron dos veces!!

-¡¡Kazuma y Doble D ahora estan con la rubia!!-Megumin grita. Ambas gritaron al mismo haciendo reverencia.

_**Por favor **__**perdonanos**_

Eddy fue grita al cantinero que sirviera una gran comida para Ed por hacer recordar.y miro a las cómplices y grito el nombre.

-¡Aqua!- Aqua se pone firme.-¡¡Curame!!-. Aqua se fue a curar. las heridas quemadas causada por el hechizo de Doble D. esta como nuevo y quita las vendas. Eddy agarro su excalibur de cuchillo largo y se fue corriendo con furia saliendo el gremio y gritando los dos nombre mientras corre.

_**DOOOOOBLEEEE DEEEEE . KAAAAAZUUUUMAAAA**_

_**Volviendo al presente**__**Falta 3 horas y 35 minutos.**_

Aqua termino de explicar mientras lloraba y ella decía.

-Eso paso- gime mientras tapa los ojos lloroso-es la primera vez que veo. nunca sabia que fuera asi-Dejando a Doble D asustado e Impactado. miro atrás donde Kazuma entra con las dos otra chicas. Doble D corrió hacia Darkness y agarro a ambos hombros y grito horror.

_**-!!!VETE Y NO VUELVAS A VERNOS!!**_-

-Doble D. que pasa?- pregunta Kazuma.

-¡¡Es Eddy lo sabe!!-

-¡¡Ehhhhh!!- Kazuma mira a Darkness y empieza a empujar hacia la puerta de gremio. y dijo con cara panico.-¡¡Quiero que te vayas y no regreses a vernos nunca mas!!- Cuando iba llegando hacia la puerta de salida. una patada abrió de golpe revelando que es Eddy con cara de psicópata y muestra una diabólica sonrisa diciendo.

_**-Los encontre~-**_ La cara de Kazuma y Doble D pusieron cara de horror y al mismo tiempo gritaron.

-¡¡Esta Aquí!!!!-

_**Después de 5 Minutos. Falta 3 horas y 30 minutos**_

Kazuma, Megumin, Aqua, Doble d y Ed esta mirando a Eddy con cara normal y poniendo una sonrisa natural. hablando con Darkness. después del encuentro terrorífico de Eddy. el Enano vio a Darkness a primera vista. y recupera la compostura. Eddy dijo a darkness.

-Reanudamos la charla ayer-

-¡Si!-grito Darkness emocionada. y Eddy respondió con tono feliz.

-¡Me encanta tu energía. veo que eres bastante energética y bastante resistencia-

-¡¡Quiero estar en la vanguardia y me use como escudo humano!!- grito excitada. y Eddy mira su cara. y mira a su grupo y dijo.

-Que opináis de Darkness-Megumin y aqua miraba la tarjeta de Darkness identificada la clase como paladín. dijeron no tenia ni un problema en unir. Doble D y Kazuma se miraron entre si. Kazuma va usar la As bajo la manga.

-Darkness hay algo que necesitas saber. veras, aunque no lo creas. Aqua, Doble D, Ed, Eddy y yo pensamos derrotar al rey demonio- Chris se sorprendió ligero. y Megumin también.y Darkness tiene cara neutral.

-Vaya- Chris dijo.

-En serio?- Megumin dijo.

-Si. ¿No somos geniales?- dijo Aqua con sonrisa. Doble D dijo.

-Nuestra aventura se volverá cada vez mas dura- Dijo Doble D con cara seria. Toca a Kazuma.

-En tu caso. Darkness, Al ser caballería seria terrible que te capturara el rey demonio- Eddy golpeo la mesa. y grito a Kazuma.

-Cállate. no la espante a Darkness.-Mira a Darkness con sonrisa -tranquila mi lady yo te protegeré cuando pase algo- Aqua empezó a causa una pequeña risita y dijo un murmullo

-Con una pequeña daga. no bro..-Fue interrumpida cuando Eddy arrojo un cuchillo clavando la mesa donde esta cerca de Aqua. ella abrio con ojo de horror y miro a Eddy mostrando una cara. tenia ojos cerrado y una pequeña sonrisa. pero su aura es asesina. y dijo con voz tranquilo.

-La próxima no fallare -Aqua se queda petrificada y no dice ni una palabra. Kazuma y Doble D se miraron entre si. Doble D se levanto primero y dijo a Eddy con cara seria.

-Eddy. aunque no acepte esto. Darkness es..- Fueinterrumpido por el altavoz

_**¡Misión de emergencia!**_

_**¡Misión de emergencia!**_

-¿Ahora que?- Dice Kazuma. todos los aventureros escucharon los altavoces.

_**¡Todos los Aventureros. reúnanse en el portón principal cuanto antes! repito : ¡Todos los aventureros reúnanse en el portón cuanto antes.!**_

en las afuera de gremio. sonaron la campana fuerte.Los civiles se oculta dentro de las casas y los mercaderes tambien. todos los aventureros se movieron hacia el portón principal de la ciudad. Los Eds y Kazuma estaba en la multitud. Llegaron al portón principal. estaban todos reunidos y equipados hasta los dientes.Los eds y Kazuma miran a los lejos un monto de puntos verde que no se puede identificar. Kazuma dijo confundido.

-Que pasa?. Que viene?- Doble D agudiza la vista y no puede captarla. Eddy prepara su Daga escalibur mejorada. Ed se puso bastante emocionado por enfrentar a un ejercito. Darkness dice con un tono serio.

-Kazuma no te alejes-Kazuma pregunta a Darkness

-¿Que es una misión de emergencia?. ¿Nos atacan monstruos?- Eddy y Doble D tragaron la saliva ante la mención de Kazuma. Aqua caminando pasando la gente cargando una cesta grande. Y ella dice a Kazuma.

-¿No te dijeron?. Son repollos. ¡Repollos!-. Kazuma. Eddy Y Doble D miraron con incredulidad a Aqua.

-¿Que?-

-Es imposible que los repollos estén vivos- Doble D dice levantando la ceja izquierda.

-¡ya basta de Juego¡- Acerca a Aqua y grita de frente- A que estamos enfrentando realmente?-Eddy escucha a cada aventurero con caras seriedad.

-Este año será difícil-

-Preparados-

\- se avecina la tormenta- dice megumin haciendo una pose extraña. Adelante del grupo. Todos los aventurero gritaron

-¡¡A Cosechar!!- Aqua grita tambien.

-Traigan la mayonesa-Los ojos de Eds y Kazuma se ensancharon y quedaron la boca abierta. Ed grito mas horrorizado señalando al cielo.

-_**REPOLLO VOLADORES**_\- Eddy y Doble D prepara sus armas personales. La daga de Eddy habla.

_**[Hola eddy]**_

-Excalibur?-

_**[Veo que encontraste tu Destino] **_refiriendo a Darkness. Eddy pone una sonrisa y dijo con confianza.

-Si me encanto el regalo que me diste. Una doncella que va ser salvada por un guapo. Es..-Señala a el mismo-Es Eddy quien la salva-escucho la pequeña risita de Excalibur.

_**[Ya que estas en una pelea contra el ejercito de..]**_ Excalibur mira bien la colmena de repollo_**[Repollo?...Bueno voy directo al grano. Ya que tenes tu arma mejorada que ya no es una daga pequeña. Es un cuchillo largo como la arma del carnicero. Asi que cuanto este en frente de una pequeña cantidad del ejercito grita "Multiple Edge blades" eso funcionara. Buena suerte Eddy]**_

Eddy empuña la daga evolucionada y fue directo hacia el ejercito de Repollos. Aqua explico que los repollos vuelan en este mundo cuando estan maduros y se acerca la epoca de cosecha, no se dejan comer sin luchar. Se dice que cruzan las ciudades,pradera,continente y océanos para que mueran en paz y tranquilidad. Sin ser comido en una tierra lejana y desconocida. Su objetivo fundamental que tiene que atrapar cuanto pueda y comerlos en exquisito platillo. Luna la encargada del gremio grita por el cono de aumentador de voz.

-¡Chicos!. comenzó la época de cosechas de repollos. Los repollos de este año son de primera y pagaremos por 10.000 Eris por cabeza!. ¡Captúrelo cuanto pueda y pongalos aquí!- Señala las celdas donde esta los empleados de gremio. Kazuma queda quieto viendo a los aventureros atrapando consecha voladoras. Y encima Doble D y Ed esta participando y Eddy al escuchar el aviso del gremio esto sus ojos se pusieron brillo de oro. Típico de Eddy. Doble D le pide Ed que lo cubra con su Grande Escudo. Doble D invoca la 3 grandes celdas de hielos. Ed logra atrapar repollos voladores. Los repollos voladores iba por Doble D. invoca el _**ten arrow ice.**_ Eddy estaba el frente de una pequeña cantidad de repollos utilizo la nueva habilidad "_**Multiple Edge blade"**_. al gritar laa habilida. Su arma brillo celeste claro y su cuerpo se movió por si solo. Avazando hacia el grupo de repollos. Y lo corta mucho. Eddy queda sorprendido por su propia habilidad. Y sigue participando. En la otra parte donde esta Kazuma. Darkness habla

-Kazuma. Esta es la oportunidad para que veas mi destreza como paladin con tus propios ojos.-Darkness equipa su espada larga y corre directamente hacia los repollos. Y ataca. Pero no acierta ni un golpe a los repollos. Ataca otra vez y falla. Otra vez. Dejando al pobre Kazuma decepcionado. Escucha dos aventureros gritando. los dos quedaron en el suelo inofesivo. Estaban para recibir los golpes. Darkness los protege con su cuerpo a los dos aventureros caídos. Los repollos atacan a Darkness. Ella se resiste los ataque. Y dice.

-!Yo puedo con ellos! .¡Huye mientras puedas!-Darkness seguia recibiendo golpes. Kazuma se preocupa.

-¡Darkness tu armadura!- La armadura de Darkness se rompia por cada golpe. Los dos aventureros que estaban en el suelo uno grito.

-¡Es inutil!-

-¡Huye sola!-

-¡No seas estupido- Grita Darkness. Ella estira su ambos brazos.

-Darkness. Esta…-Antes que diga la palabra. Los ojos de Kazuma se abre de golpe al ver lo que esta haciendo. Darkness esta sin armadura. Solo esta camisa negra. Cada repollo lo golpeaba en su pechos. Y ella decia.

-¿!Acaso cress podria..-Recibe otro golpe en el pecho- Abandonar a los caidos!?- Grita sonrojada. Kazuma mira con incledulidad. Y los aventureros lo elogia por su caballerosidad. La mente de Darkness gritaba. -Me estan observando. ¡Esos hombres salvajes se deleitan observando mi piel!- mira a los hombres aventureros- ¡Que vergüenza!. ¡Que asco!. ¡No resisto!- Los ojos de Kazuma esta impactado y grita en su mente.

-Lo disfruta- uno de los aventureros hablaba sobre Darkness. Admirando la caballerosidad.

-Llego a tales extremos para protegerlo!-

-Como caballero debemos seguir su ejemplo- Kazuma mira a los aventureros y grita su mente.

-¡No!. ¡La malinterpretan!- escucha una voz lejana gritando.

-_**¡¡EN VEZ DE MIRAR EL CUERPO. MALDITOS CERDOS. AYUDENLA MALDITOS!!-**_ Kazuma mira una figura lejana que esta corriendo con la arma que brilla y el cortaba cada repollo que veia en su camino. Y reconoció la figura era Eddy. Y la mente de Kazuma grita.

-¡No tu tambien no¡¡¡- Eddy corrio hacia Darkness. Y el gritaba muchas veces

-_**¡Multiple Edge Blade!**_\- Corta otro grupo- _**¡Multiple Edge Blade!**_\- y llega donde Darkness y se pone delante de ella ocupando el lugar. Y el grito a Darkness.: Darkness lleva a los heridos fuera de aquí yo me ocupare ellos.- Vino otro grupo de repollo- ¡Multiple Edge Blade!-Ataca multiple a los Repollos voladores Los aventurero miraron al pequeño y uno dijo.

-Que hace ese pequeño mocoso protegiendo a la paladin-

-Mire los ataque son como el de Espadachín-

-Pero con un cuchillo de carnicero?-

-Ese niño si tiene valentía- La mente Kazuma gritaba.

-Solo porque el esta….-tapando su boca y conteniendo en salir su lagrima. Megumin habla en voz alta.

-Nada ni nadie puede oponerse a mi letal magia explosiva-Megumin prepara el baston. Y Kazuma grita la mente con la cara impactada.

-¡ahora tenemos otro problema!- mientras que megumin cantaba el conjuro. Darkness grito a Eddy.

-Oye. Dejame que me estoy ocupando--

-No voy dejar que te..-Eddy mira a Darkness que estaba sonrojada y sonriendo de placer. Los ojos de Eddy parpadeaba dos veces. Eddy pregunta a Darkness- Oye señorita porque estas sonriendo?- Darkness grito de placer.

-¡¡Solo soy un caballero es mi deber proteger a los caídos y eso estuve buscando!!- Eddy pregunto sudando la frente. Y su mano temblaba.

-Estuviste buscando para que estos repollos te golpeen?-

-Si-Gritaba emocionada

-Y también querías unirte a nuestro grupo para que te hagan lo mismo con los monstruos golpeándote?-

-¡Si!- Los ojos de Eddy abrieron el terror. Dentro de su mente había la imagen de su sueño que soño con Darkness como su esposa apunto de besar. Crea una grieta y se rompe viendo como es en realidad. Eddy grito tan alto que los aventureros escucharon.

_**¡¡¡¡¡ES ELLA EN REALIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD**_!!!!!

La ropa de Eddy cambia el color a blanco. Y su pelos altos se decaen y también cambia de color. Sus pupilas se fueron de una y su cara volvio palida. Y dejo soltar el Excalibur. Y se cayo de espalda. Kazuma con los aventureros. Los aventureros miran a Eddy.

-Ese crio se desmayo-

-Porque el grito con la paladín- La mente de Kazuma gritaba.

-¡Encontro la realidad de Ella y se rompio!- Kazuma mira a Megumin que termino el conjuro y grita.

-_**¡¡Explosion!!**_\- sale disparando desde la punta de bastón largo. La explosion ocaciona volando a los repollos y también los aventureros. Inclusive a Darkness gritando de placer. El cuerpo de Eddy seguia teniendo la conciencia y mirando a Darkness gritando de placer. Su mente decia.

_**-Con que ella es mi destino y la mujer de de mi sueño. En realidad es una MASOQUISTA-**_ cierra los ojos y pierde la conciencias.

_**Volviendo al presente**_

Todos en el gremio estaban comiendo los repollos. Megumin y Aqua felicitan a Darkness por mantener a los repollos. Doble D y Kazuma miraron a Eddy que esta en estado de depresion. Todos su cuerpo esta todo blanco. Doble D suspiro.

-Todo culpa de ella-

-Si. Pero se puede recuperar el sentido- Doble D negó la cabeza. -Depende de el dentro de su cabeza-

Eddy esta sentando con los ojos semi abierto. Con la vista perdida. El Excalibur trato de animar.

_**[Vamos eddy. Animate]**_Eddy no dijo nada. _**[Se que fue demasiado para ti] **_No dice nada._**[Por lo menos tienes a tus amigos que apoyan y preocupa a ti] **_No dice. El escalibur suspiro _**[Hay forma de cambiar]**_ los ojos de Eddy abre pequeño. _**[Tienes que cambiar el futuro . Si queras tener el mejor futuro tuyo. Espero que te anime. Adiós].**_ El cuchillo dejo de brillar. Los colores de Eddy vuelve lentamente normal. Y su las pupilas vuelve. Kazuma y Doble D acerca a Eddy.

-Eddy. Amigo se que tenias sentimiento como ya sabes- Kazuma se rasca la cabeza de atrás. Doble D tambien dice

-Es por eso que te hice desmayar dos o una quiza. Para que no recordaras nada-Aqua. Megumin y Darkness acerca la mesa de Eddy.

-Que te pasa Eddy estas asi despues de la explosion de Megumin- Dice Aqua y Megumin sabia lo que pasaba. Darkness acerco la mesa de Eddy. Y se sento en frente de el. Y dice con una sonrisa.

-Se que trataste de ayudarme. Pero te agradezco- dando una sonrisa radiante. El cuerpo de Eddy tiembla y murmulla algo.

-Futuro?...Futuro?...cambiar?...-Aprieta el puño- Destino?...-Aprieta los dientes con mucha fuerza. Y Se levanta de golpe y salta aterrizando la mesa. Y grita llorando los ojos llorando a sangre y grita ante todo los aventureros del gremio

¡¡¡¡VOY A CAMBIAR EL FUTURO!!!

Todos quedaron atónitos. Y mira a Darkness con furia y apunta con el dedo.

-TU- mientras llora a sangre.-ESTATE PREPARADA. PORQUE ALGUN DIA VAS ARREPETIR EL DIA QUE ME CONOCISTE. DARKNESS- mira alrededor de su grupo – Y YO ESTARE SUPER CONTENTO DE TENERLO A NUESTRO EQUIPO CON UN SACO DE CARNE INUTIL QUE NOS SIRVARA COMO ESCUDO HUMANO O CARNADA QUIZAS. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHJAJA- Ríe maniáticamente. Kazuma y Doble D miraron alrededor del gremio. Asustado ante la escena que hizo. Megumin y Aqua tenia la mirada de Disgusto. Mientras que darkness seguia Feliz por recibir palabras verbales que fue lo máximo. Doble D y Kazuma trataron de calmar a Eddy de su Locura. Eddy saco el Excalibur y apunto a Darkness. Y grito con furia – PREPARATE PARA SENTIR EL VERDADERO DOLOR DE TU VIDA- Eddy empezo a gritar la Habilidad. Hasta que su Cuchillo empezo emitir Luz-_**Deep Lethal**_-fue interrumpido por Doble D que uso la habilidad.

-**Paralyzing shock**\- Electrocuta a Eddy. Queda desmayado. Doble D floto su sien. Y Kazuma cruzando los brazos. Ed llevo a Eddy llevando al establo. El grupo volvio a sentarse en la mesa. Kazuma suspiro. Y su mente decia.

-no tendría razones para rechazarla si fuera alguien normal. Es bella. Pero su naturaleza le dio un golpe psicológico a Eddy. Encima casi la iba a matar. Eso aumentaría mas problemas. Ella es una masoquista.-Mira a Darkness.

-Ya sabes Kazuma. Como dijo Eddy que me cae bien. No dudes en utilizarme como carnada y escudo humano a partir de hoy.- muestra la mirada sensual a Kazuma y Doble D que se congela al ser visto.- Si hago algo que entorpezca al grupo. Regáñame con severidad que me dieron ayer con Doble D y Ed. O sino a Eddy y tu. incluso podria sacrificarme como Kamikaze.- Se estremece su entrepierna- me estremezco con el simple hecho de imaginarlo. Sera un placer de trabajar con ustedes- Muestra la sonrisa.


	4. Capitulo 4: días libres y vino Dullahan

**_Capitulo 4: Días libres y llega un _**Dullahan

Eddy estaba parado en frente de una iglesia. Mira su aspecto estaba vestido de Esmoquin para la boda.al verlo grita impactado y mira la puerta de la iglesia que muestra que hay personas adentro. el sabia lo que iba a esperar. el intento alejarse del lugar. y empezó a decir el mismo.

-NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. no quiero un futuro como ese. al diablo con todos y yo me voy-

el caminaba hacia las rejas de la iglesias. al pasar las rejas se encontró la multitud de gente que era los aventureros del gremio. se abalanzaron hacia Eddy. lo atan todo el cuerpo incluso lo tapa con cinta en la boca y lo llevan al altar donde estaba la novia. Eddy abrió sus ojos de golpe. escucharon a los invitados de la boda que eran conocidos. era su grupo y sus amigos.

-Felicidades Eddy. espero que la hagas feliz- Era Doble D sonando la nariz. mientras llora como una madre que esta viendo a su hijo casárse.

-Te deseo lo mejor amigo- era Kazuma con un tono normal.

-Bendigo a esa pareja recién casadas- Dice Aqua bebiendo su licor.

-Felicidades- Dice Megumin con tono normal.

-larga vida. con el novio y la novia- dice Ed gritando mientras arroja granos de arroz.

Los aventureros/invitados llegaron al altar cargando al pobre Eddy atado. lo deja en frente de la novia. La novia ocultaba su cara con un velo. Eddy quería huir pero no podia librarse de las ataduras. El Cura alza ambos brazos.

-Estamos reunidos en la casa del señor para celebrar la union entre los dos corazones jovenes.-

La novia saca el velo. era Darkness la novia. y Eddy quiso gritar de horror. pero no podía. la cinta lo tapaba la boca. El cura pregunta a Eddy.

-Eddy Sampson. aceptas a tu novia como tu legitima esposa.-

Eddy quiso rechazar. solo sacudiendo la cabeza de negación. el cura mira a Darkness. Eddy espero que le diera la respuesta de rechazo. el cura pregunto a Darkness.

-Aceptas a Eddy Sampson como tu legitimo esposo-

-Si acepto- Darkness lloraba de alegría y mostraba una gran sonrisa lazciva a Eddy. Hizo que Eddy dieran ganas de huir. El cura grita todo la iglesia.

**_LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER. PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA_**

Los ojos de Eddy lloraba a cascada. su cara fue arrastrada a la fuerza. era las manos de Darkness quien sostenia las dos mejillas y ella dice con sonrisa Lazciva.

-Es hora- ella acerco su cara para besarlo. Eddy estaba punto gritar fuerte.

**_En el _****_establo_**

Eddy se levanta del heno gritando de horror por la pesadilla.

**_¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**

Eddy jadea sudado y mira alrededor. esta en el establo. el suspiro de alivio. se levanta y se echa agua la cara en el balde de agua. Ed y Doble D no estaba en el establo y tampoco Aqua y Kazuma estaba. El Enano se viste con su ropa de su mundo. y pone una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy sera un gran dia. lo que paso ayer no fue real. ni esa rubia masoquista existe en este mundo. no es mi destino. todo fue una ilusión.-

Eddy confiaba mucho su propia palabra. pero el no esperaba lo que iba a venir en el gremio.

**_En el _****_gremio_**

Doble D. Ed y Kazuma esta sentado en la mesa desayunando. Kazuma mira la silla vacía. era la que sentaba Eddy y pregunta a Doble D.

-Hey. no despertaste a Eddy-

-Lo que paso ayer por la noche. supongo que se va a despertar a la tarde o a la noche quizá?-

Doble D hablaba mientras leía un libro de bestias. escucharon la puerta abrirse. era Eddy con su misma personalidad. y se acerca la mesa donde esta Kazuma y su dos amigos.

-Me esperaban-

Kazuma y Doble D se preocupa la personalidad de Eddy. y porque esta feliz.

-Eddy estas bien-

Pregunto Doble D. Eddy contesta bien.

-Estoy bastante bien. soñé un sueño terrible-

Doble D y Kazuma se miraron entre si. y se murmura.

-No me digas que Eddy-

La cabeza de Doble D asiente.

-Que soñaste Eddy?-

pregunto Doble D. eddy contesta nervioso con miedo.

-Soñé que había una mujer de mi sueño que seria mi esposa. pensé que desperté de mi sueño. pero comenzó la pesadilla real. era una rubia con pelo de caballo y vestida de armadura. pero en el profundo de ella...No quiero mencionar-

Doble D y Kazuma se padecieron y su mente decía. Kazuma decia.

(Con que Eddy cree que fue una pesadilla ayer. no me quiero imaginar. como se reaccionaria si es real)

-Es un alivio que no exista esa rubia-

Escucho los pasos. detras la espalda de Eddy. escucha una voz familiar que lo hizo temblar.

-Buen dia Eddy-

Eddy gira la cabeza lentamente. y mira a Darkness. los ojos Eddy se agrandaron temblando. tenia la tentación de sacar su cuchillo para apuñalar a Darkness. en lugar de eso. miro a Kazuma y Doble D con los ojos temblando.

-No me digas. que la dejaron entrar a nuestro grupo- Señalando a Darkness. Kazuma y Doble D asintieron con la cabeza. Eddy suspiro molesto. se puso de pie y miro fijamente a Darkness y dijo.

-Si te acercas 1 metro lejos de mi. te haré picadillo- amenaza a Darkness. palmeando el Excalibur que tenia guardado en la cintura. y se sienta en frente de Kazuma y de Doble D y dijo con serio.

-Así que no fue un sueño- Doble D y Kazuma asintieron la cabeza. y Eddy suspiro enojado.

-Si te haces sentir mejor. Ed recogió los repollos que vos lo atrapaste ayer. y tambien ganaste buena cantidad de Eris- Doble D dice. y Eddy dijo con tono feliz con los ojos brillantes

-donde esta mi dinero- Doble D saca el bolso de dinero y se lo da Eddy. Doble D dice la cantidad del dinero que gano. eso hizo que Eddy abriera la boca sorprendido. escucha un grito lejano. el grupo mira a a la dos personas. era Luna y Aqua. la diosa decia a la encargada sobre los repollos.

-exijo una explicación!!-agarraba el cuello de camisa de Luna. y ella dice.

-Lo que trajiste son la mayoria de las lechugas-

-Que hacia con ellas. tienen que hacer algo al respesto-

-Apuesto 100 mil Eris a que Aqua nos pide que le prestemos dinero- Dijo Eddy sonriendo mientras veía su gran bolsa de dinero. Aqua mira a Kazuma y Los Eds.

-Chicos~. ¿Me preguntaba cuanto dinero ganaron en nuestra ultima mision?- Kazuma y los eds dijieron la cantidad que ganaron.

-750 mil eris- Dijo Eddy abrazando su bolsa

-830 mil eris- Dijo Ed. golpeando su bolsillo

-830 mil eris- Dijo Doble D.

-1 millon de eris- Dijo Kazuma. las tres chicas sorprendieron la gran cantidad que ganaron los chicos. Aqua mira fijamente a los cuatros chicos. con los ojos que brillaba una pequeña intensa de luz y moviendo los dedos.

-Ganamos una pequeña fortuna- dijo todos los chicos. excepto Ed. Doble D se arreglo atrapando repollos con la cooperación de Ed. y eso dividió la fortuna entre ellos. y Eddy se hizo cargo atacando a masas a los repollos con su nueva habilidad. y Kazuma utilizo la nueva habilidad de ladrón. ganaron muchas experiencias a los cuatro. Aqua acerca a Kazuma con la intencion de que lo preste el dinero

-Kazuma-Sama. lo he estado pensado por mucho tiempo. eres..pues...Mas o menos genial-

-Si no te hace del corazon, no inventes-

-no va a funcionar- Murmuro Eddy burlando a Aqua.

-Se sincera Aqua.- Dijo Doble D regañando. Aqua rompe la sonrisa fingida y se tira y agarra los brazos de Kazuma. y grita rogando.

-¡¡Kazuma!!. ¡Crei que mi recompensa seria enorme asi que me gaste todo mi dinero!!- Señala donde estaba los dos hombres con aspecto delicuentes. uno que estaba lameando su daga y otro con los brazos cruzados mirando a Aqua.- ¡¡y ya que esperaba ganar tanto .tengo una cuenta de 200 mil Eris en el bar!!.

\- ¡¡y que me importa!!. ¡¡a ti se te ocurrió idea la brillante idea de no repartir la recompensa!!-

-no recuerdas. desde que vino la etapa de los repollos- Eddy dice a Aqua.

-Eso dijiste- Doble D dice.

-Eso fue porque crei iba a salir ganando- Kazuma empuja la cara a Aqua.-¡¡Por favor, préstame el dinero. lo suficiente para pagar mis deudas. y Eddy y Doble D también ayúdame!!- Kazuma se levanta de la silla.

-Cállate diosa inutil. usare este dinero para dejar de vivir en los establos-

-Kazuma tiene razon. yo estoy harto vivir en el establo sucio- Doble D dice y se levanta de la silla

-Yo también. quiero dormir una cama decente- Eddy también se levanta de la silla.

-Voy al baño- Dice Ed. Aqua le dio la idea. y ella dice meneando la cintura.

-Es cierto. todos ustedes son chicos. a veces siento que escucho y agitado ambos lado de mi durante la noche Eddy y Kazuma. de seguro quieren privacidad.- eso hizo que impactara Eddy y Kazuma. y causara un gran sonrojo. Kazuma tapa la boca a Aqua. y grita.

-¡¡Muy bien!!. ¡¡ya entendí!!. te prestaremos el dinero-

**_5 minutos despues._**

Kazuma y Eddy prestaron el dinero. 100 mil eris por Kazuma y otro cien mil por Eddy. Aqua se abraza la bolsa de dinero y dijo.

-somos un gran equipo. que linda es la amistad-Aqua le da una bolsa a los prestamista. Eddy y Kazuma miraron con incredulidad.

**_Al dia siguiente_**

Eddy esta vestido con la camisa amarilla oscura y pantalón negro. el hombro derecho esta puesto con una hombreras de cuero. y su ambos brazos esta puesto con las muñequera de acero negro.

Doble D esta vestido con la túnica larga azul oscura como un mago. su gorro negro seguía ahí.

Ed esta esta vestido con la armadura de torso y ambos hombreras de bronces. y su camisa larga es verde oscura. **_(NA: la vestimenta de Kazuma es la misma. si vieron el anime)_**

Las tres chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oooh-

-Es básico. pero aprendí un hechizo. espero salir aventuras sin un escudo. como un espadachín magico- Kazuma dice.

-Yo seré el mago de cualquier elemento. aprendí varios hechizos básicos de mi grimorio. -

-Yo seré el paladin escudero. tengo una increíble fuerza y puedo lanzar escudo como capitán america-Las tres chicas ladea la cabeza confundida. los tres chicos sabían de que estaba hablando Ed

-Capitan american?- Las chicas miraron a Eddy quien esperaba cual clase de aventureros seria. Eddy contesto regañadientes.

-Espadachín o Paladin. lo que sea-

-ahora son unos verdaderos aventureros- dice megumin.

-solo unos ustedes dicen de forma madura- dice Aqua.

-pues hagamos una mision de caceria- antes de decir. megumin abraza su baston magico-y que sea un monton de mostruos debiluchos. ¡¡Quiero probar y estrenar mi nuevo baston!

¡No. vayamos por un monstruo super fuerte con ataques contudentes!-Dice Darkness respirando de la emocion.

¡No. hagamos una misión rentable. como pague mis deudas. no debo preocuparme por la comida.! -Dice Aqua con la mirada determinada. Eddy. Doble D y Kazuma la miraron con lastima y su mente decia.

-Ni coinciden nada- La mente de Kazuma. Doble D hablo con las chicas.

-Hoy los sapos gigantes están en la época de apareamiento. así que hay mas docenas afuera de la ciudad- Megumin y Aqua exclamaron

-¡¡Eso no!!-

-Porque no?- pregunto Darkness.

-Es porque las dos fueron marcada de por vida siendo cubierta de baba de sapos- Dijo Kazuma viendo a Aqua y Megumin temblando de miedo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-cubierta de baba¡¡?-

-Acaso te excita ?- Dijo Eddy levantando la ceja.

-No.- dijo darkness mirando para otra parte. su cara esta ligero sonrojo.

el grupo fueron a buscar las misiones disponible. pero encontraron misiones de nivel alto.

-¡¡Solamente hay misiones de alto riesgo!!-exclamo Kazuma.

-¡¡Es imposible debería haber mas misiones!!- Exclamo Eddy.

-Oh cielos..- dijo Doble D.

-¡¡Vayamos a esa. una misión para matar a la bestia llamada Black fang!!-Darkness señalando el afiche.

-No. no. no. soy muy joven y guapo para morir en esta misión suicida- dijo Eddy cruzando los brazos

-Olvídalo. olvídalo- dice Kazuma.

-Que paso aqui?- dice Doble D. Atras del grupo. la encargada del gremio llamada Luna le dice al grupo.

-Lo siento mucho.- el grupo mira a Luna.- uno de los lideres del ejercito rey demonio se instalo cerca de la ciudad.-

-Eh?!!- todo el grupo. excepto Ed.

-De seguro los monstruos débiles de la cercanías fueron a buscar refugios y por eso hay muy poco trabajo.- dijo Luna con cara de lastima.

-Vaya..- dijo Kazuma con tono decepcion.

-No me lo esperaba- Dijo Eddy frotando su sien.

-No hay monstruos para Ed- dijo Ed señalando a el mismo.

-Supongo que tomemos unos días libres para esperar a unos misiones decentes- dijo Doble D

**_POV de Edd_**

Yo estaba en la biblioteca. recolectando información de mi grimorio. tenia lenguajes desconocido que no podía leer esta escritura. solo encontré una historia de la leyenda sobre un héroe que fue desaparecido hace 20 años atrás. y también un hombre misterioso que se rumorea mucho sobre el. eso me llamo la atención. que el mataba a los generales del ejercito de rey demonio. su nombre del héroe desaparecido se llamaba el espadachín celestial y el asesino de generales del rey demonio. se llamaba el espachin demoniaco que era uno de los generales. ambos tenían nombres desconocidos. ya me estaba frustrando de buscar la escritura de mi grimorio. me salí de la biblioteca. ya era de la tarde. cuando me pasaba las calles. algo me llamo la atención. vi una tienda de objetos mágicos. escuche que hay objetos magicos. talvez busque algo lo que estoy buscando. entre a la tienda y me encontré con una hermosa mujer que estaba vestida con la tunica purpura y tenia cabello marrón claro. y su pecho son enorme. yo me puse poco nervioso y avergozado. y ella me dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido. estimado caballero- dijo la mujer. y yo me recupere mi compostura.

-Buenas tarde. escuche que era la única tienda conocida de Axel. me gustaría que me mostrara los objetos. señorita...-

-Wiz. llámame Wiz. hay mayoría de los objetos que quieras ver-

-Bueno me gustaría reforzar mis magias y también quería preguntarte- Saco mi grimorio y lo coloco en el mostrador- sobre este grimorio- mire a los ojos de Wiz que se agrandaron y ella dijo tartamudeando.

-Donde..conseguiste. - Wiz me pregunto. y yo me levante mi ceja. y si le digo que soy de otro mundo y me dio el grimorio por un dios. así que decidí hablar.

-Me creyeras si te lo digo- la cabeza de Wiz asintió rápido. yo le conté todo. excepto no dije que Aqua es una diosa. Wiz estuvo leyendo el grimorio y leyó las paginas que no podía entender las escritura. y yo le pregunto que escritura es.

-Es una letra del reino demonios- Wiz contesto. y yo me impacte y mire el grimorio. ella se preocupa de mi. -Se que te impacta de esto. pero hay algo que quiero confesar. ya que me dijiste- ella tomo la respiración y contesto - Soy una liche y Ex-Lideres del ejercito de rey demonio- me sorprende bastante. estando bastante cerca la ex-lider del rey demonio. ella sacude la mano-¡¡ No soy una mala persona. como pensas!!. por favor no se lo digas a nadie- ella me mira con los ojos amarillos brillando. y yo mi corazón me latió rapido y viendo la belleza cerca mio. me recupero mi compostura y dije.

-Esta bien Wiz. pero me enseñaras a leer la letra del grimorio- Ella me muestra la sonrisa y me pregunta.

-Cual es tu nombre?-

-Eddward Vincent. pero llámeme Doble D- y asi comenzamos la nueva amistad.

**_POV de Eddy._**

yo estaba afuera de la ciudad. saque mi tarjeta de aventurero. y el Excalibur me dijo.

**[_Eddy. cuantos puntos tenes]_**

-Tengo 12 puntos- mientras miro mi tarjeta. el Excalibur me dijo.

**_[ aumenta el manejo de la espada invirtiendo 3. y la defensa de espadas largas invirtiendo a 3. También aumenta la velocidad en 3 y ataques 3]_**

Porque todos los de espadas. sino puedo usar las espadas-

**_[Sabias que puedo evolucionar. es matando los monstruos]_**

-Cuantos monstruos tengo que matar y que te vas a evolucionar la proxima-

**_[Me evoluciono la espada corta como la de Kazuma. te queda matando 5 monstruos. ya que en el evento mataste la mayoría de repollos y eso te ayudo a mejorar tu niveles]_**

mire alrededor a buscar mas monstruos cercanos. afortunadamente encontre las ranas gigantes cercanas. y me puse a sonreír. empecé a atacar a las ranas usando mi habilidad

**_Deep lethal cutting!_**Avance hacia la rana. blandiendo mi excalibur-Cuchillo brillando la intensa luz. y corte el torso. mire a la rana. se cayo lentamente. mi cuerpo se puso pesado. y me arrodille.

**_[el "Deep lethal cutting" consume mas mana de tu cuerpo y te fatiga. tendrás que usar el "Multiple Edge blades" . ahí podrás usar menos de tu mana]_**

Me puse de pie. fui a eliminar otra. la rana gigante expulso su lengua para atraparme. yo lo esquivo y voy directo gritando la habilidad

-Multiple Edge **_blades-_** ataco varios golpes al torso de la rana. la rana seguía intacta. bajo su cabeza y abrió la boca para comerme. yo salí apartando hacia atrás. algo me broto abajo de mis pies. apareció la cabeza de rana saliendo de la tierra. mordiendo la mitad de mi cuerpo inferior. intente apuñalar los labios de la rana. no me soltaba. escuche un grito femenino.

¡¡Eddy. aguanta que voy a salvarte!!- mire la dirección de donde venia. era Darkness corriendo hacia mi. porque ella esta aquí. Darkness saco su espada larga y empezó a atacar a la rana que me tenia agarrado mi cuerpo inferior por la boca de la rana. ella no se dio cuenta que había otra rana que le corte la lengua. y lo trago a Darkness. yo sabia que iba a pasar. y le pregunte a Excalibur si puedo usar el Deep lethal **_cutting_** nuevamente.

**_[Podes usar tres veces al dia] _**

-¡Mejor!- tape mi nariz. deje que la rana me tragara y me llevara al estomago como lo hice en el primer dia de me cacería. llegue dentro del estomago grite.

**_-Deep lethal cutting!!- _**abrí el estomago y me sali dentro del cuerpo de la rana. mire a a la rana que tenia a Darkness. suspiré molesto. grite otra habilidad. y rezo para que no le vaya a cortar la cabeza. saque a Darkness. mire con incredulidad viendo la mujer rubia sonriendo de forma excitada. cubierta de baba por todo su cuerpo. ella decia.

-Con que así se siente cubierta de baba- Mire sacudiendo la cabeza. y suspiré.

-Estas bien?- Darkness se levanta y dice con sonrisa sastifecha.

-Todo bien- Darkness me muestra el pulgar arriba.

-Como sabias que estaba afuera de la ciudad?-

-Bueno te seguí. me tomaba la curiosidad porque te fuiste afuera de la ciudad. a cazando rana gigantes sin tus amigos- yo mire a Darkness y dije de mala forma.

-No necesito que alguien me salve. y especialmente vos. ya que intentaste salvarme pero en lugar de eso fuiste tragada y lo disfrutaste. miento o no?- mire la expresión de darkness.

-Por lo menos intente salvarte. aunque tus palabras son tan duras- mis ojos abrieron de golpe. esa mujer esta disfrutando. me quiero alejarme de ella. me irrita por dentro porque dentro de mi cabeza escucho riendo a carcajada. es Excalibur. mire de vuelta a las otra ranas lejanas.

**_[Solo te quedan 2. ya no podes usar el "_**Deep lethal cutting". **_tendrás que usar la cabeza]_**

Pensé como tengo que derrotar a las dos ranas restante. mire a Darkness. se me ocurrio una idea. me puse una sonrisa malvado

**_[No me digas que...]_**

-Si- dije sin dudar.- Darkness te puedo pedir un favor es algo que te va a gustar- Darkness me miro con la mirada apasionada y emocionada. yo dije que distraiga las ranas. Darkness acepto sin dudar. mire a Darkness de lejos huyendo de la rana. así que espere que la rana la coma como paso con Aqua y Megumin. la rana llego a agarrar a Darkness. yo aproveche la oportunidad y grite la habilidad. -Multiple Edge blades- ataque sobre la cabeza. cortando varia veces la mandíbula inferior. la rana solto a Darkness me miro a mi. la rana expulsa la lengua. yo grite la habilidad de vuelta.-Multiple Edge blades- cortando la lengua a pedazos. la rana chillo de dolor. y salte sobre la cabeza y apuñale entre los ojos. la rana se cayo. mire a Darkness que estaba sentada y disfrutando. yo mire con desprecio. no me puedo creer que casi tome bastante serio en mi sueño. para mi jamas me voy a casar con ella. y yo le dije si podía seguir. ella se levanto como si nada y me dijo que podia seguir. ella esta bastante feliz.

**_5 minutos despues._**

ya me tenia cansado. yo estaba sentado sobre el pasto. Darkness estaba sentado a lado de mio. saque mi arma. Excalibur me dijo.

**_-Canta "Evolve Light Sword"-_**

-Evolve Light Sword"- mi arma empezó a emitir la luz brillante que me hizo cegar mis ojos. cuando dejo de brillar. mi mano se me puso pesada poco mire mi arma. ya no es una daga ni cuchillo de carnicero. es una espada pequeña como la de gladiador. en el mango había dos cristales rojos pequeños. Darkness me miro con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Esa arma tuya se transformo en una espada pequeña- Darkness mira la espada. yo levante la espada hacia arriba. pero me costaba levantar la espada. ya era poco pesada. me ralentizaba mi velocidad. -Deberías ejercitar los brazos para levantar tu espada-Mire a Darkness. ella me acerco y toco mi brazos. mi cara puso ligero rubor. tengo que admitir que es hermosa que las otras chicas de callejon sin salida. ella masajea mis músculo de brazos. -Necesita relajarte podría tensar tu músculos. si quieres te prestaré mis pesas o sino podes venir mi mansión de mi familia. yo tengo una sala de entrenamiento- yo me puse a pensar. jamas en mi vida pasada me invito la casa de una chica. pero Darkness me invita. suspire ya que Kazuma me dijo que es buena persona. asi que acepte la oferta. que a partir de este dia estaré entrenando mi cuerpo para poder manejar bien la nueva espada de Excalibur.

**_POV de Ed._**

Yo estaba decepcionado por lo de la misiones que pueda participar. caminando por el bosque. quería enfrentarme a un dragón o una bestia gigante. pero Doble D me dijo que yo no estaba listo para correr riesgo. aunque Doble D y Eddy tenia cosas que hacer. yo empecé a explorar por el bosque.yo extrañaba mi familia y mi pan tostados. desde que no entiendo la realidad que esta a mi alrededor mío. yo no tomo en serio y también pienso bien en las cosas. lo unico que tomo bastante serio es como viendo la series de monstruos,zombies,vampiros. me gustaria ser listo como Doble D y Eddy. mire alrededor. me fui bastante profundo del bosque. ya no recuerdo de donde venia. mire algo brillante rojo. me acerque y escuche una voz femenina que oía bajo.

-Escucha mi petición..- me acercaba y escuchaba un poco.-quiero un..- hasta que me tropecé algo. me pases por el arbusto y me caí sobre el circulo que brillaba rojo y mire hacia delante. era una joven de pelo marrón oscuro con dos mechones largos a los costados de su rostro atados casi al final con lazos rojos. lleva un broche con una cinta roja. Su traje consiste en un cuello de camisa blanca, un traje negro con hombros abullonados que deja un escote, una falda rosa tablillada y un cinturón, medias rosas y botas marrones. ella estaba cerrando los ojos y grito la ultima.-Quiero un amigo real- emitieron rayos rojos por todo el circulo rojo y me atacaron a mi. sentía quemadura por dentro y lo que mas me dolía era mi cerebro. quise gritar de dolor pero no me dejaba. y me colapse. cuando mis ojos cerraba lentamente. la chica abrió los ojos. y ella se asusta y me acerca.

-!!Estas bien!!.- cerré mis ojos. y perdí la conciencia.

**_30 minutos después_**

Abro mis ojos. y me encuentro acostado. mi cabeza se siente suave. había un bolso bajo de mi cabeza. y mire para otro lado había una fogata. mi cerebro funcionaba bien. pero había algo diferente en mi perspectiva. que ya no fantaseo con monstruos. ni digo cualquier frase bastante ridícula. y por que estoy pensando claramente bien. escuche algo. era la misma chica joven traía algo. ella me dijo con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Ya te despertaste- parpadeé varia veces. y ahora que veo bien. no me di cuenta que era hermosa. por que mi corazón me esta latiendo como loco. por que me siento incomodo. yo no era así desde que vivía el vecindario. y ahora me esta empezando asustarme de mi extraño cambio. miro mi cuerpo si veo algo anormal. todo esta en orden. la chica me pregunta- Estas bien-

-Si estoy bien- conteste bien. antes contestaba en voz alta. y ahora hablo normal. ya me estoy empezando a pensar mucho. y la chica me pregunto.

-Viniste del inframundo. aceptaste mi pedido para que seas mi amigo- mire de forma confundida a la chica. ya entiendo ella piensa que hizo una invocación. ella tenia ojos rojos que brillaba que lucia esperanzada. ya entiendo perfectamente lo se siente Doble D. Eddy y Kazuma estando cerca de una chica. nunca sentí esta clase de sentimiento. así que me levante.y le dije con honestidad.

-No soy del inframundo. solo estaba paseando por el bosque. hasta que me encontré contigo sobre encima del circulo grande. porque estarías invocando un ser inframundo-La chica miro para otro lado. lo miro fijamente.

-Solo quería un amigo- Ella contesto tímidamente. mostré mi sonrisa y yo dije.

-Soy Ed. puedo ser tu amigo. mucho gusto en conocerte- levanto mi mano. ella se pone poco nerviosa. ella me da apretón de mano.

-Soy Yunyun. sera un placer ser tu amiga- Mire a los ojos rojos. me hicieron recordar a Megumin. bueno no me importa. ya que me hice un nuevo amigo.

**_POV de Kazuma_**

Yo comencé hace rutina diaria hace como 5 semanas. acompañando a Megumin lanzando su hechizo de magia explosiva al castillo abandonado. Aqua esforzo vendiendo sus lechuga. Darkness se fue a levantar pesas por un tiempo a la propiedad de su familia. y los Eds. Eddy por extraña razón fue con Darkness 4 veces por semana a levantar pesas. Doble D fue a diario al lugar donde esta la tienda de magia. y el comportamiento de Ed. por primera vez se baño. eso hizo asustar a Doble D y Eddy. mientras que yo miraba siendo destruido convirtiéndolo en ruina. aunque me di cuenta de la explosion de megumin. es la calidad. yo di 87 punto. cuando volvi al establo. en la parte de afuera del establo estaba Eddy levantado su espada verticalmente. y en la entrada del establo esta Doble D leyendo unos pares libros. entre al establo esta Ed limpiando el escudo. ya me acoste en el heno. aparecio Aqua con un gran tazón de comida. ella me dice que eran sobras de comida. yo suspiré y le dije que no podemos derrotar al rey demonio. dije la verdad que se va ocupar el verdadero heroe que merezca la gloria. y ella termino llorando.

-¡¡No digas eso!!. ¡Asi nunca podre regresar a casa!-

-Guárdate esas lineas cuando guíes al héroe como la diosa que eres. mientras contienes al rey demonio hasta el héroe puede valerse por si mismo. ¡¡Inútil que sabe trucos para fiestas!!- Aqua rompe llorando fuertemente. los Eds llegaron donde estaba los dos por el lloriqueo de Aqua. yo seguí explicando:-Dada la situación, deberíamos buscar una manera rentable de ganarnos la vida. por ultimo enséñame lo unico que puede rescatarte de ti: tu magia curativa- Aqua renegó sacudiendo la cabeza. mientras lloraba.

-¡No! ¡Todo menos mi magia curativa!-

-Kazuma que hiciste con Aqua- Doble D me pregunto. yo conteste la pura verdad.

-Oye Aqua. deja de llorar y se útil por lo menos en vez de mejorar tus inutiles habilidades de fiestas- Dijo Eddy reprimiendo a Aqua. ella siguió llorando fuertemente mas. Doble D acerco a Aqua. y palmeó la espalda. Aqua miro a Doble D con ojos a cascada. Doble D mostró una sonrisa.

-Aunque sea inútil. a mi no me importa. eres tal como tal- Los ojos de Aqua salió a tifón de lagrimas llorando mas fuerte.

**_en el gremio con todo el grupo reunido_**

-No me quites mi única razón de ser- ella tapaba la cara bajo los brazos pegado en la mesa. llorando fuertemente. mientras ella decía a Kazuma, Eddy y Doble D en .:malvados. Ogros. terribles. tiranos.

-Chicos. sus repriemiendas son bastante hirientes para llorar a una chica- Dijo Megumin frunciendo su ceño.

-si tienen bastante estrés .uno de ustedes puede darme una palabras hirientes- dice Darkness agarrando su brazo. y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

-hey hey. solo le decimos la verdad-Dice Eddy cruzando los brazos.

-Nos haces parecer los malos. pero fue sin querer- Dice Doble D. yo mire a Aqua mirando de reojo y vuelve a ocultar su cara y llora de vuelta. esa maldita diosa.

-¡¡Aventureros. tomen las armas reúnanse en el portón de la ciudad!! - escuche el grito de Luna. todos los aventureros e inclusive mi grupo. fuimos al portón.

**_en el porton de la ciudad de Axel_**

Cuando llegamos. encontramos una persona que no tenia cabeza. que esta montada en un caballo sin cabeza. el jinete esta en la colina. uno de los aventureros dijo.

-Esto es bastante serio- Los eds decían confuso.

-Que es?-Decia eddy poniendo su mano sobre el mango de espada

-Porque el jinete y el caballo no tienen cabezas- Doble D agudizada la vista

-sera el jefe?- dijo Ed. el jinete sin cabeza decia con voz gruesa. traía su cabeza en su brazo.

**_-Soy uno de los lideres del ejercito del rey demonio que se mudo a un castillo hace poco-_**

-Es un Dullahan- dijo Darkness. yo me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo el Dullahan que es uno de los lideres del ejercito. el Dullahan se temblaba de ira. y su voz decía enojado.

**_-¡¡Dia tras dia. tras dia .tras dia!!. ¡¡Quien es el tarado que ha estado lanzado hechizos de magia explosiva a mi castillo!!- _**el caballo de Dullahan se levanta en dos pata. en el cielo griseado causa un trueno. Uno de los lideres del ejercito ya nos tenia en la mira. Los aventureros e inclusive los Eds miraron a Megumin. ella se puso nerviosa y miro para otra persona que es pelirroja que también es maga.

-Que por que yo- ella mira alrededor- yo no uso magia explosiva. sigo siendo aprendiz. ¡¡Les juro que no fui yo!! ¡¡Créanme por favor!!- ella se puso muy nerviosa siendo observada por todo. mire a megumin ella también temblaba de miedo. se cual es el responsable. es megumin. tape mi cara por un momento. Darkness dijo el nombre. y yo abri mis ojos mire a Megumin pasando la multitud. no me digas que le vas dar la cara a Dullahan. ella caminaba tranquila. pero mantenia su compostura. ella dejo de caminar y miro a Dullahan de lejos.

**_-Fuiste tu.- _**el decía en voz baja- **_¡¿eres la tarada que ha asediado mi castillo a diario con su magia?!. ¡si sabes que trabajo para el rey demonio y buscas pelea, ve al castillo y atácame de frente¡. ¡Si no tienes agallas, quédate temblando en casa¡. ¡dime ¿A que viene el acoso injustificado?!. ¡No te pongas engreída solo porque ignore la ciudad de debiluchos¡. ¡No te da el derecho a hacer estallar mi castillo dia tras dia!. -_**el Dullahan apunto el dedo acusador hacia Megumin.-**_¿¡Estas loca o que?!. _**

-¡Me llamo Megumin. la archimaga que controla la magia explosiva!- hace una pose de Chunni. hubo una pequeña pausa. el Dullahan dijo confuso.

-**_¿Que es eso de "Megumin"?. ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!-_**

¡¡Nno!!. ¡Soy una demonio de carmesí, la mejor maga de la ciudad!. ¡Mis constante hechizos de magia explosiva fueron para sacarte de tu escondite!- se baja el sombrero por un momento y se levanta la vista- caiste en mi trampa y viniste a la ciudad sin compañia. ¡Se te agoto la suerte!- los aventureros se quedaron sin aliento. excepto su grupo. Le pregunte a Darkness "Desde cuando lo convirtió en una estrategia" Darkness me contesto

-Por si fuera poco. dijo que es la mejor maga de la ciudad-

-Ella se improviso sin darse cuenta- Dijo Doble D. poniendo la mano en la barbilla. - ustedes dijeron que los demonios de carmesí son inteligentes en el linaje- Yo y Darkness asistimos con la cabeza. mire a Eddy. pero me tomo la curiosidad. Eddy esta hablando con su espada. mire de vuelta Megumin y Dullahan.

**_-Me parece bien. no vine_** **_a esta ciudad para meterme con debiluchos. seguramente utilizaré el castillo por un tiempo mas pero no vuelvas a utilizar tu magia explosiva ¿bien?- _**Dullahan daba la espalda a Megumin. ella se contesta negando.

-No. mi especie muere si no libera su magia explosiva al menos una vez al dia-

-**_¡Hey.! ¡es la primera vez que oigo tal cosa!. ¡No inventes!. ¡¿Dices que no dejaras de utilizar tu magia explosiva?! puede que le entregado mi cuerpo al diablo. pero fui un caballero. no me interesa acabar con debiluchos, pero..-_**Megumin sonrie y dijo.

-Muéstrate tranquilo mientras pueda.- Ella mira para atras a la mayoria de aventurero- ¡Maestra! ¡Te toca!- grita a Aqua de lejos. Doble D y Yo.

-es en serio-Doble D mirando Aqua

-Hey..-Kazuma cierra los ojos por un momento.

-No me queda remedio- Dijo Aqua. Doble D y yo quedamos un "¿QUE?". Aqua empezo a correr y dijo- Aunque seas uno de sus lideres. ¡Tuviste muy mala suerte al haberte encontrado conmigo! ¡No puedo aceptar misiones decentes por tu culpa.¿Dime estas listo?- Ella prepara su bastón blanco. el Dullahan se rie una pequeña risa.

**_-Vaya vaya. ¿una arcipreste.?. estoy en la cima de las filas del ejercito del rey demonio. la debil sacerdotisa de esta ciudad de mala muerte jamas podría purificarme. ya se...¿y si hago sufrir a esa pequeña demonio de carmesi mientras tanto?- _**El Dullahan se levanta el brazo y emite una aura oscura en el brazo y apunta a Megumin- **_!Te sentencio a la muerte¡ ¡Moriras en una semana a partir de ahora!- _**Lanza una magia oscura a Megumin. Senti un viento rapido. y mire a lado mío. no estaba Eddy. escuche un grito.

**_-¡¡Celestial shield!!- _**mire donde estaba Megumin. Ella estaba detrás de eddy con nueva espada que brillaba. mire los ojos de Eddy. era distinto antes era marrón. pero ahora es dorado. su voz era distinto.

**_-No cambiaste nada. Beldia...- _**Dijo Eddy con la voz distinta y mostraba una sonrisa. Dullahan se impacta. Beldia apuntaba a Eddy temblando de miedo.

**_-No me digas que eres...-_**

**_-Si soy el espadachín celestial- _**Dijo Eddy con los ojos dorados que brillaba. mirando fijamente a beldia.

**_5 _****_minutos antes_**

**_POV de Eddy_**

Yo estaba mirando a Dullahan. Megumin confrotaba a Dullahan. escuche una voz de Excalibur.

**_[ conozco este tipo.]_**

-Lo conoces?- pregunte el Excalibur

**_[Si lo conozco. es Beldia. me enfrente una vez con mi anfitrión. y le ganamos. ]_**

-Yo no era el único-

**_[No .eres el segundo anfitrión que tuve antes que pierda mi mayor poder de mi anfitrión y no te olvides que soy un espíritu espadachin]_**

Eras humano-

**_[Lo era. pero ahora no quiero hablar de esto. tienes que enfrentarte a el]_**

-¿Que?. ¡que me enfrenten a el!- exclamé

**_[Hazlo ahora. o sino tu compañera va a estar condenada]_** mire de vuelta a dullahan. Aqua corrio donde estaba Megumin.[**_ O Ambas. enfréntate y muestrame tus frutos de entrenamiento que tuviste entrenando hace un mes. ] _**. yo me puse temblar de miedo. y sudaba.

-No. ella se la busco- negué rotundamente. Excalibur gruñó enojado.

**_[Te dije que soy un espíritu. pero no te dije que puedo poseerte. déjamelo a mi] _**

-Qu..- Sentí que mi cabeza me metió algo. mi cuerpo se movió por si solo a alta velocidad. yo me quería parar. pero no me dejaba. no tenia control. solo me quedaba viendo mi cuerpo siendo movido como una marioneta. después de recibir el impacto. mis labios se movió por si solo diciendo pero con voz distinta. era Excalibur

**_-No cambiaste nada. Beldia-_**

**_Excalibur poseyó a Eddy. para que enfrente su viejo enemigo. _**

**_Escríbame los comentarios. y ponga [Seguir] y [Favorito]._**


	5. Capitulo 5: Aventureros Vs Beldia

**_Espadachín celestial y aventureros Vs_** **_Beldia_** **_Parte 1 _**

**_POV de Kazuma_**

mire a Eddy. dijo su verdadero nombre. el Dullahan identificado Beldia. Yo pensaba que esta planeando Eddy. pero su voz era distinta.

-**_No cambiaste nada. Beldia- _**Eddy infló los pecho. su labio formaron una sonrisa de burla. mire a Beldia quien temblaba poco nervioso y apunto con su dedo a Eddy.

**_-No me digas que eres- _**

-**_Si...Soy el espadachín celestial- _**Contesto Eddy. los aventureros quedaron sin alientos. cada uno de ellos decia.

-El espadachín celestial creí que era mito-

-pero como...Si el desapareció hace 20 años atras-

yo estaba confundido. y pregunte a Darkness sobre el espadachín celestial.

-El Espadachín celestial. era el héroe de la capital mas grande.los rumores que venia del culto Eris decían que fue enviado por los dioses. su nombre real era desconocida. el fue quien enfrentaba al ejercito de rey demonio. su ultima lucha fue con el rey demonio en persona. llegaron un resultado terrible que el rey demonio seguía con vida. el cuerpo del espadachín celestial desapareció. lo único que encontraron fueron su capa blanca destrozada junto con su espada rota. todo la moral del pais fue derrumbado. y perdieron la esperanzas. algunos creyeron que el espadachín celestial esta muerto. y la mayoría tenia la esperanza de que el seguía vivo. su espada desapareció por arte magia que tenia guardado en la sala de reliquias que tenia mucha seguridad impenetrable. el culto de Eris tenían la fe que esa espada fue llevada por los dioses. iba a dar al otro héroe en el futuro.- Yo me quede bastante sorprendido. mire a Eddy tenia ojos dorados mirando a Beldia.

**_-¡¡¡Es imposible!!...el Espadachín celestial murió hace 20 años atras -_**

**_-Calma..Calma.. quieres que juguemos un rato con nuestras espadas como en los viejos tiempos- _**Arquea las espalda. y descansa el Excalibur sobre el hombro. atras Megumin dijo en susurro

-Que estas haciendo Eddy. a este pasos vas a morir-

**_-Tranquila...Maga. ya hiciste lo suficiente. déjame eso a mi -_**

**_-Vas a lamentar pequeño impostor-_**

**_-Te demostraré que no soy impostor.- _**Alza la espada y apunta a Beldia y dijo con tono burlon-**_!!!Venga¡¡-_**

Beldia furiosamente desmonta el caballo y corre hacia Eddy(Poseido). el enano muestra uno dientes de burla y corre hacia Beldia. Las dos espadas se chocan. Eddy esquiva el golpe vertical y salta evitando corte horizontal. el se burla

**_-Que te pasa Beldia. ya eres viejo para que acierta los golpes... - _**Eddy poseído se saca la lengua. y Beldia gruñe enojado.

**_-Cállate escoria impostora. - _**Beldia blande la espada y choca contra la espada de Eddy. los aventureros se quedaron sorprendidos de que el pequeño novato se enfrentara al líder del ejercito. miraron la batalla increíble. yo me quede sorprendido. mire a Eddy que estaba provocando a Beldia. Edd dijo.

-No es Eddy-

-Como que no es Eddy-

-No notaste algo extraño a Eddy?-recordé que Eddy hablaba con la espada pequeña. y también el dia donde los repollos voladores. Eddy seguía hablando con su daga antes que se evolucionará. mire de vuelta a Eddy. el se esquivaba de manera como un espadachín. Beldia gruñía molesto. ya se le colmo la paciencia.

**_-Ya basta de juegos. esquiva esto- _**Beldia lanza su cabeza hacia el cielo. todo se congelo. Beldia caminaba lentamente hacia Eddy congelado. y el decia con tono tranquilo:-**_No debiste burlar al líder del ejercito- _**alza su gran espada y listo para cortar la mitad del cuerpo.

**_-¡¡Sorpresa!!- _**los ojos de Beldia abre de golpe. aparece Eddy encima del cuerpo de beldia. y el grita la habilidad.

-**_purification of the heavenly- _**Eddy estaba en el aire haciendo un corte vertical al beldia. afortunadamente. el no muerto lo esquiva pero recibe un daño en el hombro. causando quemaduras grave. gruñe de dolor

**_-tu espada sagrada y la forma de pelear. sin duda eres tu- _**

**_-Recién me crees..- _**Eddy habla con tono sarcasmo**_-Asi sera mucho mejor. prepárate por que...- _**Los ojos de Eddy cambian drasticamente el color y tambalean el cuerpo hacia adelante. y agarra su cabeza. la voz de Eddy volvia. -¡¡Sal de mi cabeza.!!- la otra voz decia en los labios de Eddy-**_Nos estas poniendo en ridículo. así que callate-_**

**_-eres un espíritu. me equivoco-_** mueve la cabeza hacia izquierda

**_-No soy un espíritu. soy tu peor_** **_pesadilla-_**Recupera su compostura. y muestra una sonrisa diabólica.

**_-Pero que decís. la ultima vez que te vi. eras tan alto.-_** Mirando la altura de Eddy.

**_-Cállate...vamos a pelear...estoy que arde-_**Saca la lengua. Beldia desaparece y aparece detrás de Eddy. Beldia hace un corte horizontal. y Eddy se desliza sobre Beldia y dijo con un tono sensual: **_Ooooh~. Conozco un punto débil recientemente-_**Beldia se confunde. el enano esta detras de Beldia. alzo el pie hacia

**_¡¡Ley de newton en rompe nueces!!_**

Golpeando la entrepierna de Beldia. los ojos beldia se ensachan

**_Imaginacion de Beldia en un lugar feliz_**

**_{Fondo de cancion: Commodores: Easy}_**

Beldia estaba vestido con ropa blanca como una niña. se columpiaba. estaba feliz. en el fondo estaba su caballo y los no-muertos lanzaba flores a Beldia.

**_{Fin del fondo musical}_**

**_en realidad_**

**_¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!_**-Beldia grito de Dolor. se quedo arrodillado agarrando su entrepierna. temblando. Los aventureros se quedaron riendo y yo me quede riendo un poco. Eddy se arrodilla a Beldia y dijo con tono inocente.

**_-Se que te hice mal. en el pasado te hice mucha humillacion terrible como burlarte de tu armadura y tambien de tu cabeza por meter al lago. por cada vez que peleamos. me arrepiento de haberte pasar la terrible humillación. así que_**..- Eddy poseído lo ayuda a levantar a Beldia. y agarra su cabeza y lo devuelve a Beldia. **_-Seremos amigos-_**

**_-De Verdad?-_**

**_-No.- _**Le pega otra vez la entrepierna de Beldia. y cae arrodillado. temblando y el hablaba cada palabra de ira e dolor

**_-Te...Odio...por...el...profundo...de...mi...corazon-_**

-**_Así soy yo...Tu peor pesadilla...Si..Si..Si- _**Eddy baila victorioso en frente de Beldia. Los aventureros alardean a Eddy que esta ganando. Beldia lo mira con odio. Eddy deja de bailar y saca su espada. alza su espada comienza a brillar. _**-Es una pena...Que te vayas...Pero siempre te recordaré...****purification- **_Los ojos de Eddy se cambia de una de vuelta a su color. el confundido Eddy mira a Beldia que esta arrodillado. el se pone a sudar a balas y se arrodilla en frente a beldia disculpándose varias veces.

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡Perdóname la vida. no fui yo!-Beldia se levanta furioso y mira a Eddy. el enano se levanta y saca su papel y escribe algo. y se lo da a Beldia. El Dullahan se lo arrebata el papel. y lee

**_Antes que me mates quiero darte el mejor pastel de axel que vas estar encantado para toda la vida_**

**_-Entonces damelo-_**Beldia dijo con tono gusto. fue recibido un golpe de pastel en la cara. Beldia limpia su cara y sus ojos se entrecierra furioso. Eddy corre y su ojos caía a cascada con la sonrisa forzada. Yo y los aventureros quedamos estupefacto por lo que hizo Eddy. antes era el valiente ahora se volvió un cobarde. Beldia corría furiosamente blandiendo su espada a Eddy. el esquivaba cada ataque gracias a su velocidad.

**_-¡¡Que pasa!!¡¡Ya no eres tan valiente como me humillaste!!-_**

-¡¡No fue mi culpa!!-Eddy lloraba y miro a Aqua. y grito-¡¡Aqua usa tus poderes antiguo. y ayúdame!!!-

-Esta bien. **_¡¡Turn Undead!!- _**Lanza un hechizo a Beldia. y causa un brillo intenso. Beldia grito de dolor rodando por el piso. Aqua miro a Beldia. y luego miro a Eddy.

-¡¡Oye Eddy. no funciono!!-

-¡¡A mi me pareció efectivo. dale con otro!!-Eddy gritaba mientras se alejaba de beldia. El Dullahan se levanta y dice a Aqua.

**_¿De verdad eres una novata?.-_**Mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha sudando en la frente de casco. **_-¿No es una ciudad de principiantes?-_**Aqua quedo poco asustada y yo me mantenía de compustura. **_-No importa...No es necesario que los enfrente en persona.- _**Beldia mueve el brazo derecho hacia la derecha. los pies de Beldia aparecían los muertos-**_¡¡Caballeros No-Muertos!!. ¡¡Muestrenles como es el infierno!!- _**Ya me di cuenta. Aqua es una diosa ella me dijo otro dia si un No-Muerto llegara a aparecer. ella se encargaría. asi que exclame a Beldia.

¡Apuesto a que se muere de miedo porque no esperaba que tu magia funcionara!-

**_-¡¡Que no!!..¡¡¿Que jefe salta directamente a la batalla?!!- _**Pisa varia veces el suelo. y se pone de pecho- **_¡¡Sus esbirros..!!- _**Fue interrumpido por el hechizo de Aqua.

**_-Sacred Turn Undead!!- _**Los pies de Beldia aparecía un gran circulo celeste brillante y causa una gran intensa luz sobre Beldia. y grita de dolor. esta rodando.

**_-¡¡Mis ojos!!. ¡¡mis ojos!!-_**

-¡¡¿Que hacemos Kazuma. la magia purificadora no lo afecta?!!- Aqua dice. apartando hacia atras.

A juzgar por el grito diría que funciono muy bien. mire a Beldia que esta arrodillado y alza el brazo hacia el cielo junto con la cabeza.

**_-¡Suficiente!. ¡Acabe con todos en la ciudad y el espadachín celestial traigamenlo con vida!- _**Los ojos de Beldia brillaba intesamente.los no-muertos gritaron. Los aventureros se queda poco asustado. el que mas asustado es Eddy al escuchar.

**_POV de Eddy_**

Como pude que me poseyera por un espíritu y que provocara al líder. ahora si estoy muerto. tengo que escapar o ocultarme. todo fue culpa de Excalibur por cavar mi tumba.

**_Lo siento que publique un capitulo tan corto. así que disfrutenla. déjenme en los comentarios._**


End file.
